Traveling the Depths
by Bruce's-Lycan-Love
Summary: Jasmine was just an ordinary artist. Until she went with Jack Sparrow on the black Pearl. Follow her story as new troubles araise and old ones die. Warning.. MF Rape and love making..COMPLETE
1. A long await appearance

Jack stood at the wheel of his wonderful Pearl. He smiled as Gibbs approached him. Even while Gibbs was at his side Jack stared out into the horizon. The sun was just raising and casting its glow of orange and purple over the ship. Gibbs tapped him lightly on the shoulder, The only indication Jack gave Gibbs that he was listening was a small nod of his head.

"Cap'n we'll be in Port Royal within a day." Jack nodded and Gibbs went back down the stairs. Anna caught Gibbs by the shoulder.

"Cap'n in to good of a mood. What's going through his skull?" She was obviously worried. Gibbs looked back at Jack and then back to Anna.

"We be real close to Port Royal." Gibbs said with a sly smile. Anna smiled as well.

":Does he have that Lass on his mind." Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"He must or he wouldn't be in such a fine mood. He acts as if no one can see it." Gibbs added and then walked away. Anna looked at her Captain and then sighed and muttered under her breath as she walked toward the stern of the ship.

"I hope ye know what yer doin Jack." Jack couldn't care about any ship that got in his way. He could see Port Royal out in the distance and that's right where he was headed. He knew who would be there and that's all that mattered to him.

Port Royal

Elizabeth sat in the chair patiently. I sat be hind my weasel and painted her exactly how I saw her in her wedding dress. She was so pretty I had always envied my best friend. Her beautiful long blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. She was so beautiful and what made it even better in my mind was that she was going to marry one of the most handsome guys in the Caribbean. Well, maybe the second most handsome, next to the Captain Jack Sparrow. Boy was he a looker. I knew though that I'd never have a chance with him. My brown hair was only shoulder length. My eyes were a dull pale shade of blue. It would just never be.

"Are you almost finished. I've been sitting here for almost 8 hours." I smiled and looked over the weasel.

"Yes I'm done. I have a few touch-ups to do but other than that it looks really good. " I stated semi-proud of my work. I'm really self-conscious about my art. She smiled and then stood to walk behind me. She looked over the painting and then at me.

"What touch-ups. It looks marvelous." Her smile grew wider. A sudden knock at the door made both of us jump. We laughed and I started to pack up. "Who is it?" Elizabeth called.

"It's me." The deep voice came through the door and I automatically knew it was Will. He is such a great guy. I'm so happy for Elizabeth. She ran over to the door and opened it. Will laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her and then smiled at me. "How are you today?" He asked politely I didn't look at him but I smiled and answered.

"Good." He smiled and then a pair of strong arms encased my waist and I felt a beard brush against my neck.

"Maybe I can make yer day a bit bett'r then good." The husky voice sounded like my Jack. It couldn't be him though. He wasn't due back for another week. I turned in his arms and my mouth fell open. It was him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I missed ye so much." He tried to state in-between my kisses. I smiled against his lips and let him pull me in for a hug. I had missed my pirate captain. I was so happy to see him. Elizabeth and Will stood at a distance watching the scene unfold. Will gently nudged Elizabeth out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"God I'm so glad you're back. When is the next time you leave?" I asked him sadly. He looked into my eyes and I could see the great sorrow within them.

"Tomorro' mornin' luv." I sighed and walked away from him and toward the window. I looked down bellow and saw all the flowers of the garden and remembered how it was the first place we had meet. I remembered how the roses smelt so sweet and all the lilacs on the trees. The bench in the middle of it all. The little lake with the fish. It was all so gorgeous.


	2. A Choice Made

As I stood by the window and looked down at the scenery. Jack stood back watching me contemplating whether or not to ask me.

"It's be jus' a damn question." He told himself and walked to me wrapping an arm about my waist. "Ye be so beautiful in 'he sunlight darling." He whispered nuzzling my ear. I smiled and leaned into the touch. He suddenly turned me in his arms. He kissed me so passionately, When we broke the kiss he looked me straight in the eye. "Come on board 'he Pearl wit me?" I was stunned. He wanted me to go with him. I looked at the ground contemplating my answer. I looked back in his dark brown eyes. I stared into them for the longest time before a smile came to my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded eagerly. Tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth and in went his tongue. Our tongues danced and twirled around one another. I could feel his body responding to me. I could feel him hardening in front of me. I pulled away first and rested my head in the crock of his neck and shoulder.

"Yes Jack. I would love to sail away with you." He smiled and the pulled away from me. Took my hand and walked me toward the door. We walked down the spiraled staircase to where we knew Elizabeth and Will would be. They were sitting in the Parlor waiting for us. Will stood and looked Jack over.

"That was fast mate." Will smiled at my blush. I tried to hide it behind jack but he pulled me out in front of him. He laced his arms around my abdomen and smiled back at Will.

"Do ye think 'hat be what I wanted?" He asked Will. Will was about to shake his head yes, when out of the blue Jack continued. "I asked her to go on the Pearl with me 'his time, Will mate ye were right. She did say she'd go." Will and Elizabeth both stood and congratulated us. I felt the arms around me get tighter in a possessive hold.

"When will the two of you be leaving?" Elizabeth asked. I looked at Jack and then back at my friend. Jack smiled at me and nodded for me to tell them.

"Tomorrow actually." I looked at the ground a little embarrassed I had never done anything like this before taking such a rash step. Will looked at me with a sour exspersion.

"Your father isn't going to be happy when he finds out that you have run off with a pirate and not just any pirate, but Captain Jack Sparrow." He looked from me to Jack uneasily. "How do you think he is going to handle it?" He added quickly. I had never really thought about telling my father. I had wanted to get away from his rash beatings and strong choice words. Maybe if I just left with out telling him, Well it could make both our lives a lot easier.

"I haven't thought about that yet. The thought of telling him never really crossed my mind." I stated looking back at Jack. He had a confused and worried look on his face. Jack had only meet my father once and it wasn't a very pleasant meeting either. There was a lot of yelling and then there was a lot of screaming and then things were flying across the room. When he had found out that we were in love with each other that is when things really, Well I hate to say it but, well they hit the roof. My father took one look at me then he looked at Jack. All he said to Jack then was a deep hate filled. "GET OUT!" I could only think what my father would do if he found out this was the man I was running away with. Jack gently turned me to face him. A look of deep concern on his face.

"Luv, ye ain't gotta come. Ye can stay 'ere I 'ave no problem coming to see ye 'ere." He stated obviously a little scared at the thought of confronting my father again. I smiled and wrapped my arms about his neck, my forehead gently rested on his.

"You may not have a problem with it but I do. I miss not seeing you. I love you. I want to be with you and only you." I said and then allowed him to look away. I looked at the floor contemplating what I was about to say. "What if we went away and didn't tell him. He couldn't do anything then. We would be to far away." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He obviously thought that was a great idea. Will looked at Elizabeth who was smiling, he couldn't help but let a smile overtake his lips. He could remember when he and Elizabeth had been that eager to be with each other and could only wish us the best.

"'hat be a marvelous idea luv." Jack said picking me up and swinging me around in his arms. I laughed and kissed his lips as he gently set me back on the ground. When we had finally broke the kiss we smiled at each other I wanted to get away right now.

"Jack." He looked at me. I kissed his lips once more. "I do not want to go home tonight. Can I stay on the ship starting tonight." A grin claimed Jack's lips.

"Of course ye can. I'd be a fool to say no." He smiled and then looked at Will. Will only grinned and laced an arm around Elizabeth who leaned into her Fiancée's body. I hoped Jack and me would look like that. They looked so wonderful together. I couldn't believe it, it had always amazed me. They had they're share of fights but they never let it get to them. They were so in love it was astounding.

"You might want to go and get your things collected." I smiled at him and then raced up stairs. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I was actually going to get away from my horrid home.


	3. Missing a Sparrow

The thought of spending the next few months with Jack made my heart flutter. I knew that the only other woman that would be on board would be Ana-Maria, but I didn't care, she was like a sister to me and I couldn't wait to see her again. I had all my art supplies packed and everything else was with me. I stayed over at Elizabeth's last night because I couldn't stand it at my house. I was picking up my bags when I heard the door open and then shut again. I didn't turn around, I just assumed it was Jack and started to pick up my bags when I was turned around roughly. It was Jack and the look in his eyes made me want to take him right there on that bed. He was so hot when he was totally turned on. He smiled at me and then kissed my lips roughly. I moaned into his mouth and he took the advantage and stuck his tongue into my mouth. Exploring everything there was to explore.  
"Jasmine, I think I want ye." He said. His eyes turning darker with lust. I smiled and kissed down his neck and sucked the spot. Then I knew would drive him mad. He threw his head back and moaned softly at first and then he got a little louder.  
"Not here Jack. Not here." I pulled back and looked him in the eye. I couldn't tell if that was a look of pain or of regret. He gave me his trade mark smile, took my hand and we went out the bedroom door almost forgetting my things. He waved good-bye to Will and Elizabeth, I didn't even have time to tell them thanks as we headed down the street. I smiled and thought about what was about to come. Port Royal was a beautiful place when you didn't have to worry about a crazed father seeing you out in the streets talking to people. Jack led me down to the docks. I stopped for a moment to take in the beautiful scenery. The water simmered and sparkled in the light of day. Fish came up to the surface and then dived back down to the depths. It was a great day and it was only going to get better, I could feel it. We walked up the gangplank to the Pearl and I heard Ana-Maria call to me from some where on the ship. I didn't have time to find her because before I could even look I was in Jack's cabin against the door. He kissed me roughly as he locked the door behind me.  
"I luv ye Jas, I truly do." He looked me in the eye and this time it was clear. He gave me a look of such love that it made me want to break down in his arms and just stay like that forever. I was soon reminded of both our current states as Jack began sucking at the junction of my neck and shoulder. It sent shivers through my entire body. I loved the way he made me feel. It just made my heart grow wings and soar.   
"Jack..." I moaned more or less. He looked up concerned giving me the chance I was looking for. I took of his over coat and kissed him. Making my way down his neck, and sucking at the few spots I knew would drive him nuts. He moaned at my ministrations and helped me get his shirt over his head. I kissed my way down his chest stopping to tease each nipple. Then kissing my way back up. I licked the side of his ear.  
"Jack.. The bed." I whispered. Taking my time to breathe and lick his ear. He moaned deeply and cradled me in his strong arms as he walked over to the bed. Kissing me and then cursing at the god forsaken corset blocking him from my chest.


	4. Long Time Loving

I laughed as I heard his soft curses.

"How do ye stand 'ese god forsaken 'hings?' He asked obviously frustrated. He growled and the pulled out his knife carefully cutting up the side of my corset. The fact of him cutting my corset excited me even more. I couldn't wait. He was all I wanted and now all I was going to have. He helped me slip the dress over my head and then discard it and the corset on the floor.

"Jack.." I choked out as his lips came down on mine. He moved his hands up the sides of my now naked flesh. Feeling every inch of me. I could feel his hardened member rubbing my thigh, just begging that it be released from it's confines. He kissed down my neck, biting and sucking. It was just driving me crazy. He kissed around my left breast, slowly working his way up toward my nipple. He sucked and kissed all around my tightened peak, but yet never touched it. I moaned in frustration, Jack giggled against my skin. He worked his way back up toward my nipple and this time took the peak into his mouth. I moaned out loud feeling his wet heat around me. I couldn't take it any more. I wanted him, to hell with it, I needed him.

"Jack.." I moaned he looked up at me and then kissed his way back up my body. He used a knee to seprate my legs. He didn't move himself over me like I thought he would. He kept kissing me as he brought his knee up to my desire and started massaging it gently. I moaned openly into his mouth, he responded by letting his tongue travel into the depths of my mouth. My hands traveled down the length of his body to his ever-growing desire. I rubbed him a few times and then started at the ties of his pants. He moaned at the feeling of my hands at work, desperately trying to untie his pants. Finally getting them undone I helped him his pants down over his hip. He sighed at the feeling of the cool afternoon air, and the release of pressure.

"Jasmine," he whispered in my ear. "I 'hink I be truly in luv with ye." I smiled and kissed him. He entered me and at first it hurt but as he pulled out and thrust back in. The pain gave way to pleasure. I could hear him groaning. He twisted his hips just a bit and hit the certain spot he knew so well. I arched my back, I had forgotten what it was like making love to the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Sweat broke on our foreheads as my hip rose to meet each of his powered thrust. I could tell he was getting closer, now each thrust was harder and a bit faster. I arched my back in pure bliss.

"JACK!" I screamed with my orgasm my inner walls shook and trembled as he spilled inside of me. He collapsed atop of me and let his breathing slow down. I wrapped my arms about his neck and kissed his shoulder. "I love you Jack Sparrow." He kissed me and rolled off of me and covered us with his blanket. He muttered something to me, but I couldn't hear it sleep had over come me.

When I awoke It looked to be early morning. Jack had got up and gone. To where though I didn't know. I stood and searched the room. Finding a pair of Jack's pants and a tee shirt. I put them on and then headed out on deck. I looked around for Jack or AnaMaria I didn't a.see Jack but I saw Anamaria coming straight at me a big smile on her face.

"I was 'rying ta say 'ello to ye the o'er day. " She stated in a playfully sour voice. I smiled and then looked at the deck of the ship aware of how bad I was blushing.

"Yeah well Jack and I were in quite a hurry yesterday." I said that blush growing even worse on my cheeks. She smiled then looked me over.

"Ye done even 'ave any clothes do ye?" She asked me the smile disappearing from her face. I looked back at the ground and then smiled, meeting her eyes.

"I told you we were in a hurry." A sly smile meet my lips. This smile was only to be greeted by the one Anamaria wore.

"It sounded like it to." She stated plainly. I blushed and she looked behind me. I felt Jack's arms wrap around me in a possessive hold. I hadn't noticed but the other men on the ship were eyeing me up. Like I was some kind of treat. I turned to look at Jack and he had the most possessive look I had ever seen on his face. He kissed me then turned his attention to Anamaria.

"Can I take 'he lass from ye Anamaria?" It was more of a statement then a question but Anamaria nodded to her Captain and then smiled at me. She gave me a little wink. I winked back and she laughed. Jack took my hand and led me up the stairs to the wheel. He placed me in front of the wheel and then he stood behind me. Resting his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked him. This wasn't the Jack I had seen and loved last night. It was a different Jack. He eyed everyone suspiciously.

"Now 'hat ye be on board and I be seein' the crew's reaction to ye. I don't 'hink it was a good idea fer ye to come." He stated. I turned to look him in the eye. He had a look of remorse in his eyes.

"Jack I'll be fine. I have you and Anamaria to protect me. You can teach me how to sword fight and use a pistol. I'll learn how to protect myself. I love being with you Jack, there's no where else I'd rather be." He looked at me for a long while and then smiled.

"Al'ight 'hen lessons start 'ongiht.." He smiled his trade mark smile, which made my heart flutter. I couldn't help but smile back. When the breakfast bell rang, Jack took my hand and led me down to the dining hall.


	5. Learning to Fight

I sat on his left and his hand never left my leg. It was always stroking and caressing my leg. A bowl of fine soup was put on the table and served to everyone. I heard some men groan in distaste, but it was nothing too loud. Jack stood and cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention. As soon as all eye were on him he started.

"Gentlemen, Anamaria. We have a guest on board. I expect ye will make 'er feel at 'ome on board the Pearl. Use any means that doesn't involve... How do I say, 'ysical contact." He raised an eyebrow with the last part and I heard some men muttering under their breath and this made me uneasy. Then I felt it. Someone's eyes were on me. I could feel them looking. I looked up and around the table. I didn't see anybody looking until I got to Gibbs. There he was sitting there, staring. He was one of the darker crewmembers. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes. He didn't look away either. He just kept staring. I shifted uncomfortably as Jack sat beside me with his toothy grin. He looked at me and his grin faded. He looked from me, to the man and then back at me. He nudged me slightly and a blush spread over my cheeks.

"Sorry." I said not looking at him. I picked up my spoon and played with my soup. He looked at me uneasily and then went around to eating his soup. I didn't feel comfortable there. I could feel the tension Jack was giving off and it was making me even more nervous. We finished our breakfast, Jack and I went back into his cabin. He sat at his desk and I laid on the bed. My eyes fluttered closed and then reopened at the feeling of a heavy weight on top of me. I looked up and saw jack laying on me. I smiled, but he didn't smile back. 

"What was 'hat 'bout back in 'he dining 'all?" He asked. I looked away and then felt his fingers tracing my jaw line and then gently pulling my face to look him in the eye. "Darlin' answer me. Is there somethin' goin on 'tween you and Marlow?" his eyes meet mine and I saw the hurt in them. It almost made me cry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"No, there's nothing going on between me and whoever that was. He was staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable that's all." I stated. A look of relief flowed over his face and I laughed. He kissed my neck, he got off me and went back to his desk. I smiled. I don think it could have gotten any better than this. I let sleep over come me.

When I woke next. Jack was standing beside the bed. He smiled and then bent down and took my lips in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his next. He shook his head no releasing my lip.

"C'mon luv, It be time fer ye first lesson." He stood up straight. Grabbed his swords from where they hung on the wall. I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I wondered what time it was. I stood and exited his cabin, walking out to the main deck. Jack stood by the main mast. Anamaria stood beside him. It was turning dark out. The sky was a lovely shade of Bluish-purple. It took away my breath. Anamaria saw me stop and admire the scene. She laughed softly and came toward me.

"First lesson is yer 'tance when ye be fightin'." He stated as she handed me a sword and Jack set me in the right position. It felt a little weird at first. The sword felt heavy in my hand. Jack saw this and smiled to himself.

"Ye can 'tart helpin' Anamaria with 'er chores. It'll build up yer muscles and 'he sword wont be so 'eavy." I smiled and acknowledged what he said. He eyed my stance and then smiled.

"Second lesson be, 'efence. 'his be the main key in fightin'." He smiled and Anamaria helped me move as Jack gently hit his sword against mine. They taught me sword positions and everything. The lessons went on for hours. By the time we were all done my arms were so sore. I stood at the railing on the stern of the ship, watching the water lap at the bottom of the boat. Jack had gone into the cabin for the night and was waiting for me. I felt an arm snake around my waist. I had thought it was Jack, I turned in his arms to say something when I was meet by a pair of deep brown eyes. I went to say something when I felt another pair of hands snake about me. I was gagged, and my hands were bound. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and then everything went black.


	6. First ring of hell

I woke up in a different part of the ship. Some where I had never been before. I was scared and I wanted Jack. I heard the door open but didn't dare look. I felt unfamiliar fingers trace my sides. I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"Now I understand why Cap'n doesn't 'ant us ta touch ye. Ye're a hot little whore." I cringed at the words. He grabbed something off the table and kissed the side of my neck. I tried to pull away but my bonds were to strong. I felt a sharp pain run through my body and almost let out a scream. I looked at what he had in his hand, it was a cat-o-nine. The worst whips to get hit with.

"Look at me." He growled. I didn't, I kept my eyes on the ceiling. He hit me with the whip again and this time I could feel it cutting into my skin. I felt the warm liquid coming from the cut. I winced in shear pain.

"Damn-it you whore." He unbuttoned his pants and released his swelling member. "Look at me or I'll make ye look at me." I kept my eyes adverted and watched the ceiling. I wondered if Jack even cared that I was gone.

Jack rose from his bed, confused. /Why hadn't Jasmine come to bed yet? \ He though to himself. /Did I say something to upset her? \ He looked around the cabin for clues that she had been there. He sat up puzzled, letting the silk sheets fall from his naked chest. He stood and pulled on a shirt. He didn't change out of his silken pants he wore to bed. He walked out onto the main deck where Jasmine had been. / Where'd she go to? \ He questioned himself mentally. He went to yell up into the crow's nest to ask the look out but no one was up there.

"'hat's odd." He commented. He looked back at the deck. "Could have sworn I had Marlow and Jackson up there 'onight." Then it hit him. The way he had looked at Jasmine all through supper. The way he had eyed her on deck. He had to have taken her. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around quickly. Gibbs stepped back and put his hands in the air as if to surrender.

"I 'ust wanted to know why ye were out so late Cap'n." He smiled slyly and then continued. "'he girl kick ye out?" Jack glared at him and Gibbs looked at the deck.

"I 'an't find 'er or Marlow and Jackson. 'hey ain't in the crow's nest." Gibbs meet his eyes and then seen movement behind Jack. He pushed Jack out of the way before a bullet came buzzing through the air. Jack pulled out him gun and shot the man in the leg. Knocking the assailant to the ground and flinging the pistol over the side of the ship. Gibbs had a scrap on the arm, but nothing more. By this time, The crew had assembled on deck and was watching the scene. The man shot was Jackson. As Jack toward over him, Jackson looked up into the steely eyes of his Captain.

"Cap'n it wasn't my idea." Jackson pleaded pitifuly. Jack looked at a larger man and told him to bring Jackson into his cabin. Jack walked into his cabin and pulled out a black box. As Jackson was being tied down he gulped and looked pleadingly at his captain. Jack was pissed and he could see it in his eyes.

He hit me again with the whip. By now I couldn't feel it. He was whipping me and thrusting into me. It was all a blur. I felt horrid and dirty. Why wasn't I stopping him…smack more blood being shed on my part. He buried himself deep within me three more times and then came. I orgasmed against my will. I wanted Jack to hold me and tell me it would all be all right. I knew in my heart he would come and find me and then kill this basterd.

"No wonder Cap'n keeps ye. Ye be a good little fuck." He sneered hitting me once more with the whip. Tears sprung into my eyes. I hurt all over. I just wanted jack to come and blow this fucker away. How could he do this to me? Even after Jack warned the whole crew.

"Don even 'hink yer precious Jack will come and save ye. 'ere are only two people 'hat know about 'his place, and 'hat be me and Jackson. I bet ye Jackson has already done Jack in." He pulled on his pants and ran a hand down my body. I shivered as thoughts of seeing Jack laying on the deck of the Pearl dead popped into my head. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I wanted him so bad. I needed my Jack to come and save me.

"I'll be back for ye 'omorroe mornin' luv." With that he walked out the door and I cried freely. I wanted Jack. I needed him to hold me.

Jack opened the box to show all the torturing tolls he had. Jackson looked on horrified. Jack smiled wickedly and picked up a clawed like tool and walked over to where Jackson sat tied to a chair.

"Ye 'noe. I only ever used 'ese once, it 'asn't very 'retty. So how bout ye tell me 'here me girl be and ye'll go free." Jack said stepping closer with the tools. Jackson looked at the ground a minute and then back up at his Captian.

"Answer me 'his Cap'n." He looked Jack in the eyes being serious. "'hat is she to ye? Is 'he 'ust some whore, or do ye love 'er?" The questioned shocked Jack. It took a while for the question to register. Jack blushed and looked at Jackson.

"'he isn't a whore. I love 'er." Jack growled. Jackson smiled

"Aye Cap'n I'll tell ye."


	7. Saved or Not

I could hear the rain that had started to fall outside. I burned all over, the cuts were deep and were still bleeding. I only had a few hours before he would be back. I was scared, and alone. Why hadn't Jack come for me yet. I thought he loved me. I lay there in silence for some while just praying that he would come before Marlow or Jackson came back.

Jack ran through the lower levels of the ship praying that Jasmine was alright and that Marlow hadn't gotten to her yet. He ran into the cargo hold and stopped, looking around. Where was it? Where was the table? He walked straight in to the Cargo hold and stopped to listen for anything. Then he heard it, Marlow's grunting and the sound of a whip hitting flesh. Jack winced at the thought of what Marlow was doing. Marlow then said something and walked out. Jack had tears in his eyes. /How could I fail her like this. I promised her nothing would happen to her.\ He stood and walked toward the table I was laying on.

"Jack!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I didn't care, I let them fall. He took out his knife and I looked away. He cut me loose and held me close to him.

"Aye, It be me luv." I pulled away from him and he looked hurt. He took off his long over coat and put it over my body and carried me back up on deck. He had seen Marlow on deck and put me down and told Gibbs to take me back into the Cabin. I looked Jack in the eyes.

"No Jack please, don leave me alone with any man. Please Jack." I begged openly. Jack tried to kiss me but I pulled away. I couldn't do that to him. I'm so dirty, I wont let him touch me now. I let someone violate me, he doesn't deserve me. Anamaria had come over to see if I was okay, she got her answer when she saw me pull away from Jack.

"Jack I'll 'ake 'er. " She took my arm and took me inside the Cabin. Gibbs bandaged my cuts. He was entirely serious the whole time.

Jack took a step toward Marlow. The crew stopped Marlow from running from Jack. They had never seen their Captain this pissed off before. Seeing the Captain look at Marlow the way he did struck fear into the eyes of the rest of the crew.

"Ye 'ad ta defy me didn't ye." Marlow put on an evil grin and the rest of the crew backed up another step. Jack had put many a men in their place, but he was truly scared of Marlow. He prayed to god that the bigger man wouldn't see it in his eyes.

"Of 'ourse Cap'n. Some one 'as to." Jack looked at a crew member and told them to retrieve the black box from in his quarters. Only a few moments later the Crewmember returned placing the box at Jack's feet.

"Tie 'im to 'he main mast." He nodded at Marlow who now had fear in his eyes. Four crewmembers jumped on Marlow, dragging him the whole way to the main mast. Once Marlow was in place against the mast pole. Jack dug around in the box and pulled out a knife. Jack looked him in the eye and Marlow cringed under the HATE filled stare of his Captain. He turned to another crewman.

"Go 'nd get Jasmine. I want 'er out 'ere fer a minute." Before the man ran to get me Jack added. "If ye lay one 'and on 'er. I swear ye'll be 'ight 'here with 'im." He nodded toward were Marlow now stood.

I walked slowly behind the man Jack had sent for me. I could see that they had someone tied to the main mast and the whole crew was crowding around to watch. The man ahead of me slowed his pace and moved the people in front of me. We got through the crowd and I saw Jack standing in front of Marlow, who was tied to the mast. He held out his arm, motioning for me to go to him. So I did and let him take me in close to him.

"'pologize ta 'er NOW!" He shouted obviously pissed. I cringed away from him when he raised his voice and he stroked my arm reassuringly. Marlow got a cocky look on his face and then licked his lips.

"I would Cap'n but, if I did that'd be a lie." He smiled even wider. "No 'onder ye be keepin' 'er 'he be a good little fuck." Jack was fuming he looked at me and didn't even have to say anything I was hurting. How could he. I ran back to the Cabin locking the door behind me. My back and chest was on fire. I was so hungry and thirsty. I wouldn't go back out there. That's all I am to him. I'm just another whore he picked up. I let tears flow down my face freely. I walked to the bed and laid on Jack's side of the bed. It smelt of him, it smelt so good.

Jack turned furious by now. He picked up his knife and walked over to Marlow. Placing the knife on his jugular vain and tracing it downward.

"I 'ould kill ye. 'fter what ye did ta 'er. Ye done deserve ta live." Marlow pressed the blade into the his neck.

"Go ahead Cap'n. Be my guest." Jack took the knife away from Marlow's throat. Marlow smiled defiantly.

"No, ye'd like it to much. What I'm gonna do is much more... how do I say...painful." Just to make his point Jack put the tip of his knife on Marlow's dick. Marlow's deep inhale of breathe made the rest of the crew laugh. Marlow went to beg but was then gagged.

"Isn't this how ye took 'er?" He questioned. Marlow hung his head, and readied himself for the pain to come.


	8. Demons are coming

Far off in the distance, I could hear Marlow's screams of pure agony. Then, as if it had never happened, every thing was quiet again. I lay on Jack's bed and wept. I heard the doorknob trying to twist open then heard Jack knocking on the door. I cringed at the sound.

"Jasmine darlin' let me in." His voice was soft and relaxed. I stood and walked to the door.

"Tell me Jack." I opened the door just enough to see him. "Tell me everything that Marlow told me wasn't true. None of it was true. I'm not just another wench to you. Please Jack, tell me you love and it isn't true." I hadn't noticed but tears were falling down my face. Jack stared surprised as if I didn't already know the answer. I slammed the door shut. How could he? After all this time? Jack was surprised he had thought he made it awful clear to me how many he felt for me. He could feel the eyes of the crew on his back and knew he had to do something or they would think it was true. He knocked on the door gently.

"Jasmine, now c'mon luv ye 'ould know I luv ye more 'han 'he Pearl 'erself. Please let me in luv. I luv ye." I opened the door and swung my arms around him. He was caught by surprise but quickly caught his balance. We heard a cheer from the crew. Jack looked at them with a small smile and yelled. "Get back ta work ye scabrous dogs!" The crew chuckled a bit and then set back to work. Jack and I went back into his cabin. He kissed me softly. I looked at the ground and turned away from him.

"I should be getting to bed." He noted the tensions radiating from me. He watched me the whole time I moved to get into my nightclothes. Once I was in bed, he stripped down to just his pants and crawled in bed with me. He went to wrap an arm around me but I moved away. I was so dirty and I didn't deserve to be touched by him. All I wanted to do is cry.

He looked at me weirdly, but respected what I wanted and lay close enough to me to be able to inhale my scent. He fell asleep soon after. It had been a trying evening. It wasn't soon after I fell asleep as well. Although it wasn't a peaceful sleep. It was one of nightmares and demons.


	9. Regrets

**Hey.. I'd like to thank my beta reader... she is absolutely awesome... and I want to thank all my friends for supporting me and all my reviewers.. you guys are great and thanks for all the reviews.. Lot's of luv..  
Rodeochick**

I fell into a restless sleep. I didn't dream for the first part of the night, but then the dreams came; the horrid dreams.

_/I was sitting out on the deck of the wonderous Black Pearl feeling the wind through my hair. It was so magical. I felt a strong arm lace around my waist, and I moved into the touch thinking it was Jack. He nuzzled my neck and then I felt a sharp pain in my wrist as they were brought behind my back. I felt the dagger of the bard-wire tie digging into my skin. I cringed in pain and was turned to see Marlow standing there smiling. _

_"Go 'ead. Scream lassie. No one'll 'ear ye now." He smirked and I yelled for Jack. He came walking out of his cabin. I yelled for him but he stood there with half hooded eyes. I looked at him. Where was the Jack I knew and loved this imposter wasn't him. Suddenly Jack fell to the floor and then I saw it. There in Jack's back was a dagger, it was embeded so deep into his back. That's when I saw Jackson coming from Jack's cabin. A smirk on his face. I was stripped and the tied with my legs spread to the Main Mast. The crew eyed me hungrily. _

_"Well now men. We be having dinner a little early tonight." He nodded toward me, "Do what ye will with 'er." I gasped as I felt hands begining to grope me all over. Marlow laughed evilly. \\_ Jack woke as I stirred uneasily. He watched me as I writhed in the bed. It was as if I were trying to get away from something. He finally decided he had seen enough and took me in his arms. He hushed to me as I opened my eyes and then in fear pushed him away. My eyes were big and wild. Jack was surprised at my reaction. I looked into his eyes and he looked hurt. I let the tears fall not caring anymore. I couldn't care.

"Luv." He said worriedly he put his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently I turned my head and looked away. Tears still falling down my face.

"Do not touch me Jack. I'm so dirty, I let Marlow take me. I don deserve you." I cried. Jack was shocked. He didn't think the whole ordeal with Marlow had such an affect on me. Tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't face this not now. He stood and put on his shirt and a pair of normal pants and walked out of the room. I sat and cried. Everything I had thought and feared was coming true. He didn't love me. I was just some whore to him.

Jack climbed the stairs to the wheel and dismissed Anamaria. Before she walked away she had noticed the tears welling up behind Jack's eyes. She stood beside her captain a while and then decided to ask.

"How be the gi'l?" Jack couldn't take it any more. He put his hand over his face and let his shoulders shake as he cried. Anamaria was surprised she had never seen her captain cry before. She put a hand on his back and tried to comfort him.

"Anamaria I don know 'hat to do. She wont tell me what's wrong. She sure as 'ell wont let me hold her when she cries. Ye know what she asked me today?" Anamaria saw the heart break in his eyes. Ana just shock her head no.

"'he asked me if 'he was just another whore to me?" Anamaria gasped. She had seen the jealous look he had given the other crewmembers when Jasmine jumped on their backs and goofed off with them. She had known the first day they came on the ship together that they were in love.

"What'd ye tell her Jack?" Ana asked. Jack frowned and looked Ana in the eye.

"I told 'er the truth." Ana looked at the floor and then let her Captain finish. " I told her that I loved her more then anything in the world and that she was the only women I would ever want." Ana let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"What's so upsetting about that?" Ana asked. Jack looked back at the horizon. He shrugged his shoulder's watching the sun raise. This was Jasmine's favorite time of day. She said it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"She woke up not to long ago crying and screamin'. I woke her up and tried to hold her. She called herself dirty and ugly and said that she didn't deserve me. That hurt Anamaria. It got me right 'ere." He stated putting a hand over his heart. She nodded letting him know that she understood.

"What if I talked to 'er. Some gi'l talk. Maybe she'd tell me." Ana thought out loud, Jack shrugged. Anamaria moved down the stairs and toward Jack's room. She could hear Jasmine crying and asking why she had been raped and taken away from Jack.


	10. Facing Regrets

Anamaria stopped at the door and listened through the door. Tears formed in her eyes. She had never heard Jasmine talk like that before. She wiped her eyes and knocked on the door. I stood in sudden fright. I wiped my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to calm my breathing.

"It be me Anamaria." I stood and rushed over to the door, I unlocked the door to let her in. She took one step in the door I threw my arms around her and cried. She tried to comfort, and calm me down.

"Anamaria, I let him down. I betrayed Jack. I let that man take me." I cried. Anamaria pulled away from me and looked me in the eye.

"No ye didn't 'hat isn't 'ha gi'l I knoe." She walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of Jack's pants and one of his shirts and handed them to me. "Ye 'ave Jack so scared 'hat yer gonna leave him, he came out crying because of 'he state ye were in. He luvs ye. I've never seen 'im like this before. Ye need to 'alk to 'im let 'im know how this is botherin' ye. He'll do whatever he can to 'elp ye." I smiled at Anamaria. I look back at the floor and then set the clothes on the bed.

"I don't deserve him Anamaria. I'm so dirty, I'm so ugly. He's too good for me. I should be nothing but a whore to him now." Anamaria was outraged. She couldn't believe this was the same girl she had known.

"Don ye ever say 'hat." Ana stepped closer to me. She gently grabbed and shook me lightly. "Don ye ever say 'hat not 'ver again. Ye deserve 'im more than anybody I know. Ye were made fer each other. He luvs ye more than he's Pearl." She stated and hugged me to her. She pulled me from her and looked at me and smiled slightly. "C'mon let's get ye dressed and go find Jack." I nodded and smiled back at her. She was right. I could feel how much Jack loved me in the way he held me, and the night everything happened, I had seen it in his eyes.

She helped me out of my clothes and then re-bandaged my wounds. She had rummaged through Jack's clothes till she found a pair of pants and shirt that looked like it would fit me. When I was dressed she took my arm and headed toward the door. She felt me hold back and gave me a gentle tug.

"Anamaria. I don think I can do this." I said almost in tears. Anamaria stopped and looked at me she shook her head and looked me in the eye.

"They're gonna 'hink ye're scared of em fer the rest of ye life." I nodded understanding what she said. Anamaria opened the door and stepped out on deck. She gently tugged on my arm for me to follow her, I did. She smiled and then stopped a man.

"Hey ye!" she shouted to catch the man's attention. He turned and smiled. He was quite the looker.

"Aye Anamaria. What can I help ye with 'his lovely afternoon?" Ana Smiled. She had always liked this guy.

"Where be 'he Cap'n?" She questioned. He looked her over and then looked at me not really wanting to answer that question in front of me.

"Who be 'er and what does 'he want with our Cap'n?" He questioned glaring at me. I stood tall about tired of people on this ship looking at me like I didn't belong with Jack.

"Jack is my lover and I wish ta speak with him." I said. I saw Ana back away surprised at my sudden out burst. The man frowned and then told us where he was. I looked at Anamaria confused she frowned and I knew something had to have been terribly wrong. "Why would Jack be down in the cargo hold?" I asked. Anamaria started walking away toward the hold. I ran to catch up.

"'is rum is down 'here. See when ye asked 'im to leave ye alone. It broke im in two. So he's more 'han likely he gone down there to drink away what 'appened." She said her tone saddened.I hung my head, I needed to talk about this to him. We needed to get a few thing straight if this was ever going to work. I need him right now and he's drinking, maybe I should just let him be. We arrived at the Cargo bay and Anamaria walked back to the back where Jack was. I was surprised to find that he wasn't drinking. He sat there against the wall with tear stained face. My eyes watered and I didn't know what to do. I left Anamaria's side and went to Jack. I ran my hand down the side of his face and his eyes shot open. He smiled up at me.

"Jack," He put his fingers up to my lips and pulled me into his body and just held me. I felt the raise and fall of his strong chest. Anamaria took that as a sigh that I would be in good hands and with one last smile she left us with the room all to ourselves. I cuddled into him. God I missed having his strong-arms around me.

"Jasmine, 'his mornin' when ye told me ta leave. I 'hought ye wanted me outta yer life. I almost lost it 'ight in front of me crew. 'hat be why I had to come down 'ere. I'm so scared Jasmine. I've never felt 'his strongly 'bout anyone." He eyes had started to water again. I pulled my self up to my knees and looked him in the eye.

"Jack I love you so much. I would never want to get rid of you." I kissed him and relaxed at the familiar feeling of his lips against mine. Jack got up on his knees and started to lay me on the floor.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been having computer problems and stuff and Captain Anna I'm sorry I didn't send this chapter to you for beting.. but I don hvae e-mail.. Please review... thanks ..**


	11. Healing All Wounds Made

**This Chapter was inspired by an older song... **__**Song lyrics... I hope you enjoy this chapter.. I think I have a pretty good Idea where I want this story to go from here.. but if any one has any suggestions I would be more than willing to take them... The song is This I promise you, by Nsync.. Please.. R&R thank you much..**

**Rodeochick 3

* * *

**

_/ When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies _

I felt regret and fear overtaking me. Jack must have sensed it to. He stopped what he was doing and backed away. I looked at him and then at the floor.

"Jasmine. I don knoe what 'he bloody 'ell 'e did te ye, but I'm 'ere fer ye. I want nothing more 'han te 'old ye and comfort ye." Tears had srpung new to his eyes..

_/ I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along _

I threw myself into his arms. I cried into his chest for long hours. This was ridiculous there was nothing I wanted more than to have Jack wash the nasty feeling of Marlow away. I pulled away, I caressed his tear stained cheek and kissed him.

"Jack." He looked into my eyes. "Make love to me Jack. Wash away this nasty feeling. Make me understand that he'll never touch me again. I want you to be the only touch I know from now on." He gathered me in his arms and stood to walk to our cabin.

_/And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through _

"Not 'ere love." He walked up on deck me cuddled close to him in his arms. It felt so right to be held by him. I loved him more than ever. He opened the door to our cabin, carefully shutting it behind him. He walked over and laid me on the bed. He looked into my eyes.

"Are ye sure love. Are ye sure 'his be what ye truly want?" He raised an eyebrow when I didn't respond right away. In stead I looked into his eyes and saw a passion I had not seen in any man's eyes before.

_/This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore _

I smiled at him reassuringly and then kissed him.

"Make me forget I was ever touched by another Jack." He smiled and kissed me deeply his hands gently caressing my sides. It had been so long since the last time I felt someone being this gentle with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands came around to my breasts. I tensed a little and Jack sensed this he pulled back to look at me. I reminded myself that it was Jack, my beloved Jack touching me so tenderly. I smiled and took his lips in another passionate kiss. He gently massaged my breasts, I moaned into his mouth.

I could feel his lower body responding against my thigh, this made me moan even more. I wasn't afraid anymore. It was my Jack making passionate love to me, No one else.

_/ I give you my word_

_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun..._

Jack felt the sudden change in my body language and smiled against my lips. He knew then, right then I was okay. He could feel it in the way I moved against him. He smiled wider. He had won this epic battle. He worked the ties on my shirt until they finally came loose and he slipped the shirt over my head and kissed down my neck.

"God... Jack... I've missed this... I've missed you..." He smiled against my skin. He kissed around my breasts finally bringing his lips to my nipple. His hands moved down my body and onto the ties to my pants. He was undoing me with the slightest touches. He looked up at me.

"Jasmine. Darlin', I luv ye with all me heart. That'll never change darlin' no matter what 'appens in our lives." I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away and kissed me softly.

_/Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_

_Till the day my life is through _

He broke the kiss and went back to the ties on my pants and lick and sucked at my other nipple. I moaned and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his mouth and hands all over my body. What made it even better was the fact that it was Jack who was pleasing me, it was Jack not Marlow or Johnson. It was my lover, Jack.

Finally undoing the ties to my pants, he dragged them off my waist and down my legs. Every where he touched me was on fire. He came back up my body and kissed and licked at my nipples again, his hand caressing my wet desire. His finger found my Clit and rubbed gently.

_/This I promise you.._

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all... _

"God.. Jack... Oh my god..." He heard me calling for him and stopped momentarily and then kept up on his work. I laced my fingers in his hair and tried to bring him up to kiss me. "Jack please... Please... Jack I need you.. I need you in me..." Hearing this Jack kept his hand moving but stopped his assault on my nipple and kissed his way up my body. He positioned himself at my opening.

"How bad do ye want me gi'l?" Jack asked teasingly rolling his hips at my opening. I moaned and tried to get more contact between our desired areas. Jack wouldn't have it though.

"I want you so bad... Please captain... You're the one I want... you're the one I need." I moaned he smiled against my skin and lowered himself into me. I moaned and bit at his shoulder. He shivered and moved into me more. The slow acceleration of his thrusts were driving me mad. My fingernails raked him back and my legs wrapped about his waist. Jack bent his head trying his hardest to keep composure; he tried to hide it by sucking on my neck leaving a red mark the size of a quarter.

"Damnit Jack... Quite playing with me." I thrust my hips against his and he moaned aloud. "Take me Jack..." I looked into his eyes pleadingly. He smiled and started to thrust harder in and out. Pulling out almost entirely and then ramming back in. My walls shook with my Orgasm, it was just too much for Jack. He pulled out one last time and rammed back into me with his release. He smiled down on me and kissed me, he soon fell on top of me. Our breathing erotic, but both of us in pure pleasure.

_/And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you baby _

He rolled off me and took me within his strong arms and embraced my naked form to him. He grabbed a blanket and covered us.

"Jasmine, I luv ye so much. I promise ye I'll never let harm come to you ever again." He kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you too Jack. I don know what I'd do with out you." I snuggled back against him. His arms around me in a possessive hold. He kissed my neck one more time, he leaned forward just enough to whisper.

_/ Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you _

"Go to sleep luv. No harm will come to you with ole' Jack around to protect you." A smile crept to my lips and for the first time in months I had felt entirely safe right there in my lovers arms.


	12. Dreams Return

Jack watched me sleep amazed at the automatic change in me. What had happened to change her like that? Was it really the fact of just having him there and having him hold her? I stirred in his arms. He looked down upon my face and caught a glimpse of a smile. For the first time in a long while, I was sleeping peacefully in his arms. I opened an eye and looked up at him. Our eyes meeting. He smiled and captured my lips in a loving kiss.

"Did you sleep at all Jack?" I asked he smiled and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"No luv. I was te distracted by yer beauty." I blushed and kissed his eye lids. I loved him a lot he had stuck with me through all this.

"Jack you need your rest if you're expected to run this ship." He smiled and pulled me close to him. Feeling his naked form against my own made me blush. He smiled wider at this. He kissed me and then laid his head on the pillow next to mine. He kissed me again.

"Al'ight darlin' if 'hat be what ye want." He stated I smiled and kissed the mark on his neck from the night before. He snuggled closer to me and I ran my hand over his cheek. I watched him as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He was so beautiful he looked so angelic. I laid my head on the pillow and watched him breath soon finding a peaceful sleep my self.

_/I was on the deck of the pearl yet again. Listening to the water lap at the ship. I soon heard footsteps behind me. I didn't care to see who it was, I watched as a dolphin passed by and jumped out of the water. I felt a strong arm wrap around me and pull me close to another's body. I feel a beard brush against the back of my neck and then gentle kisses along the side of my neck. I turn in the protective hold to see Jack Smiling down at me. _

_"What are ys doin' luv?" He asked Slyly. I smiled and moved toward him. I was about to say nothing whne out of no where there was a loud bang from below deck and then Jack and I saw men running up from below deck. Jack grabbed one by the shoulder. _

_"What be goin' on 'ere?" He asked eyes wild. The man looked back below deck and then back at his Captain. _

_"Marlow's exscaped Cap'n." The man informed Jack. Jack's eyes went wild with hate._

_"HE WHAT!" Jack yelled and swore as he heard Marlow's deep voice coming from deeper with in his beautiful Pearl. After what seemed like hours. Marlow finally appeared. He smirked at me and then at Jack._

_"Step aside Jack and I'll spare ye." Marlow said with an evil toothy grin. Jack smiled back at him._

_"Or what mate. I think ye be fergettin' who ye be talkin'. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" He smiled a toothy grin back at Marlow. Marlow was pissed I could see it in his eyes. Marlow ran forward, cutlass shinning in the sun. Jack went to pull out his sword but it was stuck in the Sheath. He looked back at me and then toward Marlow. I watched it all happen, Marlow Stabbed Jack. I ran forward to get to him. Jack lay on his side, his hand over the wound. Tears formed in my eyes._

_"Jack. Jack are you alright. Please Jack not now." I ran my hands up and down his arms. "Please Jack done leave me. I have something I need to tell you!" I screamed as I shook him. I felt hands grab my arms and pull me away. My mouth was forming the words but I just couldn't hear them.\ _A knock on the door woke me before I could see the rest of my dream.


	13. Dream or Reality

I stood and wrapped a sheet around my still naked form. I walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled through the door.

"It be me Anamaria now let me in." I laughed and opened the door. She stepped in and looked me over a big smile playing at the corners of her mouth. I smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Don't say a word." I smiled and walked over to lay on the bed. Ana begun to pick up the cabin.

"Jesus, ye and Jack sure do 'ave yer fun." I smiled even wider until I seen Anamaria clutching her stomach. I sat up real fast.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her scared. She looked at me weird.

"Don't ye get cramps with yer friend every month or are ye one of 'hem lucky lasses 'hat gets away with not 'aving cramps?" She asked and then it hit me. I had been on the pearl for how long and I hadn't had my "friend" once.

"Ana?" I asked staring at the ceiling mouth open.

"Aye?" She asked in response.

"How long have I been on the pearl?" I asked her. She smiled and then thought for a moment.

"About a month and a half." She stated and tears filled my eyes. She stood and looked at me surprised. "Why? What's wrong? Jasmine." She was worried and I could tell. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at her.

"Ana. I think I'm Pregnant." I announced. As a matter of fact I was more than sure. It scared me how was Jack going to take it. He probably wont want me for sure now.

"Oh… um… What ta say… It's not really that shocking with as many times as you two have gone at it. Plus with the…" She stopped herself before she could finish but I knew what she was talking about. There was another knock on the door and then Jack came walking in.

"Mornin' luv, Sleep well?" he questioned. Dismissing Anamaria. He laid on the bed beside me and wrapped an arm about me. "Mmm still Naked to." He moaned into my neck. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Jack please. As much as I want this I think I'm going to get dressed and go out on deck. I have something I need to think about." I stated and stood. I turned to look at him and I caught a glimpse of hurt in his eyes.

"Al'ight luv. On one condition though." He stood and ran his hands down my arms and hugged me too him. I inhaled his scent and moved closer to him.

"What would that be?" I asked him. I knew what it was but I thought I'd hear him out just for laughs.

"Promise me ye're not 'hinking 'bout leaving me." He somewhat stated and somewhat asked. I smiled against his chest and inhaled one more time. Then pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"Of course not. I love you more than anything Jack Sparrow." He smiled down at me and then kissed me gently. He let me pull away and tapped my buttocks and grinned his toothy grin.

"Go on 'hen." He mocked. I walked out of the cabin and out onto the deck of the magnificent Pearl. There were noises coming from below deck but I paid no attention to them. I walked over to the railing and watched as a dolphin jumped out of the water and swam past. I could hear footsteps behind me and smiled at the thought of Jack coming over just to cuddle with me. He had done so many times before. I felt a strong arm wrap around me and pull me close to another's body. I feel a beard brush against the back of my neck and then gentle kisses along the side of my neck. I turn in the protective hold to see Jack Smiling down at me.

"What are ys doin' luv?" He asked Slyly. I smiled and moved toward him. I was about to say nothing whne out of no where there was a loud bang from below deck and then Jack and I saw men running up from below deck. Jack grabbed one by the shoulder.

"What be goin' on 'ere?" He asked eyes wild. The man looked back below deck and then back at his Captain.

"Marlow's exscaped Cap'n." The man informed Jack. Jack's eyes went wild with hate.

"HE WHAT!" Jack yelled and swore as he heard Marlow's deep voice coming from deeper with in his beautiful Pearl. After what seemed like hours. Marlow finally appeared. He smirked at me and then at Jack.

"Step aside Jack and I'll spare ye." Marlow said with an evil toothy grin. Jack smiled back at him.

"Or what mate. I think ye be fergettin' who ye be talkin'. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" He smiled a toothy grin back at Marlow. Marlow was pissed I could see it in his eyes. Marlow ran forward, cutlass shinning in the sun. Jack went to pull out his sword but it was stuck in the Sheath. He looked back at me and then toward Marlow. I watched it all happen, Marlow Stabbed Jack. I ran forward to get to him. Jack lay on his side, his hand over the wound. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Jack. Jack are you alright. Please Jack not now." I ran my hands up and down his arms. "Please Jack done leave me. I have something I need to tell you!" I screamed as I shook him. I heard more footsteps. I'd be damned if my dream were to come true. I took Jack sword and stood facing Marlow.


	14. Facing Fears

I faced him sword drawn. He wasn't taking me, not again. He smirked and then started to circle round me.

"ye think ye can take me do ye now?" He questioned. I felt intimidated at first but then I realized I shouldn't have been I was taught by the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"yes I do think I can take you." He came at me from the front but I blocked and whirled my body into a spin. I came back around and slashed at his side. Leaving my left side open. He saw this and took advantage of it. He cut my left side deep. I stumbled backwards and charged again. Rage was the only thing I felt now. As I swung my sword at him hatefully, I could've sworn I saw fear in his eyes. He was weak, I knew it deep down inside me he was. I nicked him slightly and was feeling pretty proud that I have gotten this far. I jumped back ready to charge again. He looked down at his wound and I saw a look of amazement cross his features. He looked from his wound back up to me. He chuckled to himself.

"Ye're a 'ery good 'ighter. I'm surprised ye made it 'his far. You have been trained well, and prove to be a worthy opponent, but I'm afraid I'll have to end this now." He charged at me with Rage in his eyes. I heard him call out as he came toward me. He swung his sword once to show that the fight was now continuing. We spared around the helm of the ship, blocking, and dodging. He seems to have the upper hand, he backs me to the edge of the ship. I am hanging over the edge of the ship and I looked down to see water below me.

I looked back up to see that he was getting ready to cut me with his cutlass. My eyes widen with fear and I roll. When I roll on my side I feel Marlow's cutlass digging into the skin on my back. I continue my roll and run to the middle of the ship. I swing my sword into ready position and I am ready to spar once more. I never forget the things Jack had taught me. I kept my eyes on him all the while. Standing there and waiting for him. He came at me once more. We spared around the deck once more.

I felt his cutlass cut into my left arm. Tears of pain swelling in my eyes. I couldn't let him win. Not this time, but he seemed to be over powering me. He had already cut my body many times. It had become more difficult to block his attacks. He was using a fighting Technique that I had never experienced before. He backed me into the main mast. Swung back as if to slit my throat, just in the nick of time I ducked from the blow. His sword landed into the main mast and was stuck. While I moved past I swung my foot and tripped Marlow. He landed on the deck with a thud. I quickly stood above him and had the tips of my cutlass on the tip of his nose. He looked up at me with a deep fear within his dark brown eyes. I smiled at my victory. He grinned back at me, and acted calm almost as if he had won the fight. He then said the most stupid thing. It was almost as he knew he was to die no matter what he said. These words filled me with anger. He looked up at me and said

"It's a shame it has to end this way. I 'hink ye were 'he best 'hing I ever raped." I glared at him, Angry over taking my body. My hands almost had a mind of there own as they brought the sword down and right into his heart. I mindlessly stabbed him several other times. I pulled out my sword and kicked his lifeless body over to the side of the ship. I picked him up with what strength I don't know, I threw him over board and watched his body float to Davey Jones' locker. Suddenly I remember that Jack had been wounded badly.

I rushed to him praying that I wasn't to late. I saw him lying on the deck, Gibbs already tending the wound. I fell to my knees at his side and put my hand on his chest. He looked at me and smiled.

"ye did well luv." He ran a hand down my side and looked concerned when I winced. "Sweetie ye're 'urt." I smiled convincingly.

"I'm fine Jack." I felt Ana at my side. I reach over as the ship started going in circles. "Ana." I said. She looked at me concerned knowing about my state. She caught me as I passed out.

* * *

I'd like to thank my neighbor for helping me with this chapter I never was good at writing battle scenes. 

Rodeochick


	15. Scerets Revealed

When I woke I saw Anamaria and Gibbs leaning over Jack. I had been bandaged and cleaned. I took it they were still working on Jack. I prayed that he would be all right. I still had to tell him. Anamaria was the first out of the two to see that I was awake.

"how ye feelin' lassie?" She asked concerned, as she stalked over to my bed, and I knew what she was talking about. I smiled and laid a hand on my stomach.

"I'm fine." I glanced over at the table. "How is he?" I asked not taking my eyes off the table where Jack lay. He was sleeping and he looked so peaceful.

"Ye were worse. Ye had lost 'lot o' blood 'nd Jack bein' the fruit cake 'e be. He wouldn't let us alone long 'nough to work on ye." I smiled. Jack stirred and Gibbs called Ana over to hold him down while he got him more rum. I lay there for a while and listened to their conversation. They were talking about who would run the ship while Jack was recuperating. I smiled to myself and then I felt extremely tired. I wanted to stay up and listen to the rest of the conversation but sleep over powered me and I was soon in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later to find that Jack and I had been moved into the captain's cabin. I looked over toward where Jack usually slept to find him, there, dreaming peacefully. I moved closer to him and laid my head on the part of his chest that wasn't hurt. I could hear his heart beating peacefully. He stirred underneath me. I sat up as much as I could and looked at him. His beautifully deep brown eyes were staring up at me.

"How ye feelin' luv?" He questioned concerned. I smiled at him.

"We're both fine." I stated plainly. He gave me this look that said. 'What are ye talking 'bout?' I smiled and then looked at him.

"So I take it Ana didn't tell you?" He shook his head no. He looked kind of scared. I kissed him and took his hand and laid it on my stomach and allowed my lips to get teasingly close to his ear. "Jack Sparrow. You're going to be a father." I pulled back and watched him in amazement. His mouth dropped open and his eyes drifted to my stomach. He mouthed the words 'Yer pregnant?' I laughed nervously and nodded. He stood up pulling his hand away. He walked over to his Rum cabinet and pulled out a bottle. Popped the quirk and took a good long swig. Tears started to form in my eyes. I knew this would happen. What was I going to do? I needed him to stick with me. We both knew there was a chance that the baby wasn't his but I wanted to forget that. I wanted and wished that Jack wouldn't care.

He sat in a chair and looked at the ground. He stared at it almost unbelievingly. I sat up and put on some cleaner clothes and walked out onto the deck. I walked over to the railing and watched the ocean move underneath the ship. I felt someone standing beside me but I didn't care anymore.

"I take it ye 'old 'im 'bout 'he baby?" Anamaria asked trying to be pleasant about it. I looked at her and then looked back down at the ocean below.

"He didn't take it to well. He kind of stood up and went to his rum." I let a tear fall down my cheek. I looked back into Ana's eyes. "What am I going to do Ana? What if he wants nothing to do with me now? Where will I go? What will I do?" I started to cry freely. I hated it all. Ana put a strong hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"I didn't 'hink he'd 'ake it like 'hat. I really didn't Jas. I'm sorry." I turned to look at her. She tried to smile. "I don't know 'ow but everything will 'urn out just fine. I promise." She took me into a friendly embrace. I looked behind Ana just long enough to see that Jack's door had been open and he was taking to Gibbs and then Gibbs followed him into the Cabin. More violent sobs raked my body. He was going to get rid of me now. Ana held me and whispered softly.

"This be no good fer ye kid." I tried to relax but a sudden sickness overwhelmed me. I turned to the side of the ship and Ana tried to comfort me as everything I had eaten came up. She had a crewmember fetch me a glass of water to rinse out my mouth with. I turned as I heard Jack's voice from somewhere in the distance.

"Anamaria!" He called out. As I stood straight. Ana smiled, turned and walked away from me, back toward Jack. She walked in a fast manner.

"Aye Cap'n." She greeted. Jack moved aside and let Anamaria into the room.

* * *

Hey everyone... Pleases remember you read you should always review... Let me know what you think of these last two chapter and I'm not really sure where this story is going.. cause I never really had a plot to begin with.. so yeah.. just bare with me.. please... lol...

Luv

Rodeochick


	16. Surprise 2!

As Anamaria entered the room she noticed that there was two empty rum bottles on the floor. She shook her head and turned to face Jack.

"Aye Cap'n." She repeated. Jack glared at her. Then walked toward his rum cabinet and grabbed another bottle.

"Ye knew 'bout 'his baby?" he questioned her uncorking the bottle and taking a good long swig. He sauntered over to a chair and sat in it. Anamaria shook her head not agreeing with the way Jack was handling this.

"Aye. I didn't tell ye 'cause Jasmine wanted ta tell ye." She walked toward Jack and took the bottle from him.

" 'ey. 'hat be me rum." Jack exclaimed. Ana took the keys to the cabinet and locked the doors. Then turned to look at her Captain.

"Jasmine loves ye, 'he wants ye in 'his baby's life." Ana stated walking back in front of her Captain. "Jasmine be out on deck cryin' 'er eyes out 'cause she is so scared ye'll leave 'er. Yer drinkin' 'ight now doesn't make it any easier on 'er either." Jack looked at the floor. If they had been out on the deck in front of the crew Anamaria knew she wouldn't have gotten away with that. In his Cabin though, she was the one person he knew he could ask advice from, and in here he knew that even if he hadn't asked for it he would get it from her. "Jack." Ana said softly and laid a soft hand on Jack's shoulder. "Ye need ta be with 'er. She needs ye most of all now." Ana finished.

Jack gave a little huff and then smiled up at Anamaria. She could tell her little speech had sobered him up not just some but a lot. Jack knew he had to realize, Jasmine hadn't asked for this but yet she welcomed it with no hesitation. So should he. He suddenly stood and this action shocked Anamaria. She smiled at him and he nodded his thanks to her and moved toward the door.

Out on deck I had been watching the water and wondering what I was going to do now that Jack didn't want me. Where was I to turn? I watched as a dolphin swam past and jumped out of the water. I heard the Captains Cabin door open and then I heard a murmur on deck but paid no attention to it.

"Back ta work ye scaly wags!" I heard Jack call to the crew. Then a commotion started back up on deck as the men went back to their duties and forgot all about what they had seen. I hadn't noticed the footsteps coming up behind me on a count for all the raucous on deck. I sensed that someone was coming up behind me but didn't care. I felt the familiar arms around my waist and the familiar beard on my neck. Jack kissed my neck and held me close to him.

" 'ow long 'ave ye been pregnant?" He asked softly into my ear. I couldn't even tell he had been drinking. I turned in his arms and smiled. He wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek waiting my answer.

"Not even a month yet." I stated kissing his lips and leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around me carefully trying not to touch the cut on my back. I smiled and inhaled his scent. "You had me so scared Jack. I thought you were going to leave me at the next port." I was trying hard to suppress the sobs that were threatening to over take my body.

" o' course not luv. No matter what 'appens I'll never let go o' ye." He smiled as he caught my lips for another blissful kiss. I moved into him and he let his chin rest on the top of my head. He started to rock us back and forth as if we were dancing.

"I love you Jack. That will never change." I could feel him smile.

"I luv ye too." We were interrupted by the man in the crows nest.

"Capt'n! Mast off the starboard side!" He called and Jack kissed me roughly and then ran up to the Helm. I followed slowly not wanting to leave his side. He took out his eye glass and looked over the starboard side. I heard him gasp as I reached the top stair.

"Jack what is it?" I asked he pulled his eye glass down, but kept his head turned in that direction.

"Can't be."

* * *

Well I think I knoe where I want this to go, but if you like the idea of Jasmine and Jack having a child you may not like me after these next few chapters...

Luv

Rodeochick


	17. Barbossa! Alive?

Jack put the eyeglass back up to his eye and seen the white flag being run up on the other Pirate ship.

"Arm 'he guns and be ready fer anythign." Jack called out to the crew and the crew set to work. He turned to me and handed me his pistol. "Take 'his and go lock yerself in our cabin. Shoot anyone who gets through that door." He looked serious. I wasn't about to question what he wanted me to do either. I took the pistol and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Jack. Becareful." I stated simply he smiled at me and winked kissing my cheek.

"Are ye kiddin' luv. Ye be talkin' to the famous Cap'n Jack Sparrow." He winked then turned me toward the stairs and gave my butt a playful, gentle smack. I smiled and looked at him one last time then descended the stairs and ran to the cabin. I hadn't realized how fast we had come upon the ship. I went into the cabin shutting the door behind me and locking it.

Jack stared at the ship and walked down onto the main deck. How could this be? Barbossa was supposed to be dead. How could he be alive? How could he have a ship? Jack figured he'd find out soon enough. The ships were brought side by side and a gangplank joined the two ships. Barbossa stepped onto the gangplank and crossed over onto the Pearl. Something just didn't quite register here. Something wasn't right, but Jack couldn't figure it out.

"Captain Sparrow?" Asked the man. It looked like Barbossa, but it didn't sound like him one bit.

"Aye. And who might ye be?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the stranger. The stranger closed the gap between them.

"I be Darso. I am the Son of Captain Barbossa. I believe this was his ship and I have come to claim her." Darso stated seriously. Jack's mouth dropped and a smile claimed his lips. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the second most feared Captain compared to him. Captain Darso. Jack stuck out his hand and let Darso shake it.

"It be nice ta meet the son o' me ex-first mate." Jack stated a look of pure amusement on his face. Darso pulled his hand away and reached for his sword.

"I will be more than willin' ta fight ye fer 'er." He stated pure anger in his voice. He raised his sword to the sky and his men started to bombard the Pearl. Cannons started to fire and men were crossing blades all around the two. Jack lazily pulled out his sword and gave his trade mark smile.

"Ye think it wise boy. Crossing blades with a real Pirate." Darso was pissed at jack's words and came at him.

"How dare ye. I 'ave every 'ight to be called a Pirate. Just as much as ye do, ye lazy scum." Jack smiled wider.

"Do ye now?" Jack raised an eyebrow. He brought his sword down only to have it blocked. Darso was a good fighter but Jack had a little secret. Jack stepped back and nodded to Darso. "Not bad, but let's see how you do when I use my real sword fighting hand." Darso's face went from smiles to frowns of concern. It had been tough for Darso to keep up with Jack when he used his Left hand, but now he was switching to his right hand, which he claimed, was better. Darso got into position and awaited the attack. Jack circled around swinging the sword in his right hand.

"Ye 'hink ye're so good, but ye're not." Darso said trying to scare Jack. Jack just laughed and kept circling.

* * *

I sat in the Cabin as instructed waiting to hear that the coast was clear. I thought that is what I was going to hear until I heard the clanging of metal and the cannons firing. I felt each hit to the ship, the ship rocked unsteadily. Suddenly the door handle started to jiggle and I heard men's voices. I stood from the chair and loaded the pistol. 

"Please Jack. Please come soon." I whispered and suddenly the door swung open, only to reveal three men and many more to follow. I stood and aimed the pistol. "Stay out of here or I'll shoot." I stated in my most fierce voice I could bring up. The men looked at each other with mock amusement, and the one that had opened the door took two steps into the room. I let a shot ring out from the pistol and it struck the man square in the heart. The first man fell lifeless on the floor.

"I told you!" I screamed. The men looked at their accomplish who lay dead on the floor. The two that were left looked at each other and ran toward me. I hadn't had enough time to ready the gun for another. The first man grabbed the gun and as we fought for the gun I had forgot all about the other man who had un-sheathed his cutlass. He grabbed one of my arms and had it behind my back, he placed the cutlass at my throat and told me to walk.

* * *

Jack jumped at Darso and they started to spar. Darso was just no match for Jack, Jack had him cornered against the side of the Pearl. In a matter of seconds Jack was able to disarm Darso and had his cutlass at Darso's throat. 

"I just 'ave one question fer ye." Jack smiled and looked him in the eye. "Are ye willin' to die fer 'he Pearl?" Darso looked over Jack's shoulder and seen His men come out of his cabin with a girl. Darso Smiled wickedly.

"Maybe I 'ould be askin' ye 'hat question Capt'n. Are you willin' ta let yer girl die?" Jack looked over his shoulder to see me being held at sword point.

"Let our Cap'n go and we'll return ta our ship. Ye refuse ta let 'im go, the pretty little lassie 'ere will die." Everyone's attention was now drawn to Jack. Jack looked at me and knew that they weren't going to let me go. Jack stepped away from their Cap'n and mouthed the words.

"I'll find ye." As I was drug over the gang plank and onto the other ship.

* * *

Alright you guys I would like to get 30 reviews before chapter 18 is up.. do you think you guys can do it? come on I knoe you can...

luv, Rodeochick


	18. Captive

I was thrown into what I guessed to be the Captain's quarters. The stout man I had seen sparring with Jack was in the room as well. He signaled for the man to leave. He came toward me and smiled down at me, gently taking my hand.

"I think I owe ye a thank ye. Ye saved me life back 'ere. " He kissed my hand and I pulled it away, Letting a look of disgust cross my face. He backed up a step shocked at my reaction, then he let his hand fly across my face. My head snapped to the side, the impact of the hit shocked me at first, but then I stood not realizing how badly injured I still was.

"How dare you hit me!" I yelled loosing my fear of him. He took a step back a bit surprised.

"If ye don't respect me ye'll get much worse." He said a sly smile on his face.I gave him a look of hatred.

"Wait till Jack comes to get me. You'll be a dead man just like your father. The worthless scum." I smirked. He raised his hand to hit be and I flinched leaving my stomach open and defenseless. In a blink of an eye, he had stepped beside me and brought his knee to my stomach, Hard. I fell to my knees gasping for air. My arms encased my stomach. 'My baby!' I thought to myself not bringing myself to look at him. He fisted his hand in my hair and threw me back on the bed and smirked at me.

"Welcome aboard The Bloody Bow missy!" With that he stormed out of the cabin and out onto the deck

* * *

Jack ran to the helm and turned the Pearl in the direction of Port Royal. 'If I be to face this crazed man. Then I shall not do it alone. I need certain black smith's help.' Jack thought to himself. A smile played at his lips when the memories came flooding back of Will and Elizabeth. He couldn't wait to see them again.

"Jack!" Anamaria yelled approaching Jack. "What 'he 'ell are ye doin'? Yer just gonna let 'hem take 'er?" Ana was at his side in an instant.

"Ana! Is that what ye 'hink of yer Cap'n?" Ana looked at the floor. "We're goi' ta Port Royal. If I'm goin' to 'ave 'er. I'm gonna need the 'elp of a certain black smith." Ana Smiled.

"Aye Cap'n." She moved down the stairs and back onto the main deck.

* * *

Well.. you guys failed me so I'm making this capter really short.. lol.. thanks for all of you that reviewed..

Luv

Rodeochick (Amanda)


	19. Making Plans

I laid there on the bed. Pain searing from my stomach, I knew this pain wasn't normal. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes, There had to be something wrong with the baby. What would Jack thank when he found out his first child was hurt by this man? I heard the door open again but this time I didn't dare look up. I kept my eyes on the floor, soon seeing boots instead of floor.

"So missy. 'ave ye 'ad 'nough time ta think? Or do ye want more?" I heard the harsh husky voice of the evil captain loud and clear but chose to ignore him. Maybe if I tried long and hard enough I would wake up from this nightmare and I would be back in Jack's safe embrace. As the cold hard hand came down and made contact with my face I realized this is not a dream it was reality. "Ye'll answer me when ye are addressed, and ye'll be calling me Cap'n from now on. Instead of that worthless Sparrow." He smiled and kneeled down to look me in the eyes. I locked eyes with him.

"No." was all I said and that was all it took. He stood and fisted his hand in my hair once more, and threw me on the floor.

"Damn it, just submit to me lass. All o' this…" He trailed off as he swiftly kicked my side. "Will be ended." I grunted and lost my breath. 'Jack where are you?' I asked my self as another kick landed in my stomach.

* * *

Jack finally arrived at Port Royal. He needed to talk to the whelp. He couldn't go on without her at his side. He walked down the street, on which he knew they lived. He seen Will and Elizabeth sitting in the garden. He snuck around the house toward the wall that separated the house and the street. He easily scaled the wall and made his way over to the two. Elizabeth was the first to see Jack. She stood suddenly causing Will to turn his attention to where his wife's attention laid.

"Jack!" She yelled excitedly, and rushed forward hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled painfully as Will made his way to his Captain, and long lost friend.

"Cap'n." Will said greeting him. Will seen the pained look in Jack's eyes. He knew the proud Captain would not talk about it in front of Elizabeth. Will turned to Elizabeth and smiled. "Sweetie, Why don't you go and fetch the Cap'n a drink?" Will more or less told her. Elizabeth caught on to the hint and took her leave. Will lead Jack over to a table and the Two men sat down.

"They took 'er Will." Jack stated as tears started to run down his cheeks. His body gently shook with his sobs.

"Who took her Cap'n? Who took Jasmine?" Will was surprised he had never seen Jack cry before.

"Darso, Barbossa's son was after me Pearl and during the fight his men got to Jasmine. The depressing part is, was that Jasmine… well… She was carrying me child." More violent sobs raked at Jack's body. Will sat there stunned. Jack was to be a father!

"You want me to help you get her and the baby back?" Will asked still in shock. Jack looked up at the younger man and forced a smile, wiping his eyes.

"Would ye?" Jack asked looking Will over. He had more facial hair than he had the last time Jack saw him.

"Answer me this then Jack." Jack raised an eyebrow. 'The whelp 'as never questioned me before. Why is 'e startin' now?'

"Aye?" Jack said aloud waiting for Will to go on.

"Do you truly love her Jack? Could you spend the rest of your life with her, waking up every morning to see her face everyday?" Will studied Jack as he let the question register in his mind. As he thought about Jasmine and the unborn child, Jack had to swallow a lump in his throat.

"Aye, I could, and I swear ta ye now, If he did anything to harm me child. I'll murder him." Will could see the built up anger in Jack's eyes. Will leaned forward, and held out his hand.

"Just like old times." Will chimed as Jack took his hand and shook it. Just as they had finished talking Elizabeth came back out and was holding a glass of tea.

* * *

Sorry these chapters are so short... gonna try and lengthen them.. please read and reveiw..

Luv

Rodeochick


	20. Reliving Hell

"I told ye lassie. This isn't goin' be easy fer ye now." He smiled as he fisted his hand in my hair and pulled me up to look at him. "Unless o' course ye decide to give in and call me Cap'n?" He brought his face close to mine and looked me in the eye. I lowered my eyelashes half way and looked at him back.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when I call you Cap'n." I said softly. He hesitated for a moment giving me enough time to knee him in the groin. He fell to the ground holding the precious area, and gasping for air. "Now I'm don being hit." I proclaimed as I went around and kicked him in the stomach. Shockingly he ignored the hard blow to his stomach and stood there was a new fire in his eyes as he reached for me He took hold of my arms and threw me on the bed. This time he followed my body landing right on top of me.

"If I can't that much out o' ye then I'll take somethin' else." He growled. My eyes widened, then the whole episode with Marlow came back into my mind and I was truly scared. He must have seen it in my eyes. He grabbed my jaw forcing it open, his tongue found it way inside my mouth. I used my free hand to try and pull him off of me but it was to no avail.

"No Please!" I screamed when he broke the bruising kiss that had left a gash on my lip. I could taste copper and guessed it was my own blood. He used his other hand to hold both my hands above my head. I could feel hot tears readying themselves in my eyes.

"What be wrong lassie?" He asked in mock concern. I could feel his hard length against my thigh. "I bet yer a good fuck." He said as he licked his way down my neck.

"Please don't do this." I semi-whispered. I was loosing my will to fight him and fast. 'Jack I need you please hurry.' I screamed out with my mind.

* * *

Jack and will stood as Elizabeth sat the tea in front of Jack. He smiled his thanks, but couldn't help rolling his eyes. He hated tea, at this point he would have rather had rum. He drank it anyway then looked at Will. Will looked at Elizabeth with sad eyes and she must have known. She smiled at Will.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry love." He frowned taking her hand in his. "I have to go with Jack, he needs my help." Will said sorrowfully. Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm coming too." She said keeping eye contact with Will who then looked at his Captain for help. Jack shrugged.

"I see no reason why she couldn't come." Will gave him a mean look at Elizabeth screeched with delight.

"When do we set sail Cap'n!" She asked delighted. Jack couldn't help but smile at how much she reminded him of his Jasmine. He had to turn away with the thought of Jasmine as tears rolled into his eyes. Elizabeth looked at Will and then moved up to Jack placing a hand on his back. "I'm sorry Jack. What's wrong?" Elizabeth said worried. Jack straightened and forced a smile.

"Nothing I be marvelous." He lied through his teeth. "We set sail tonight. Will knows where 'e can find me and the Pearl. We set sails at 6." He stated turning to climb over the wall and then disappeared from the sites of the couple.

* * *

Jack saw a pub not to far away and was about to go in when he remembered that Jasmine had wanted him to relax a bit on the drinking because of the baby. He hung his head and made his way down the streets. He finally reached the Pearl and Gibbs approached him placing a gentle hand on his friend's back.

"We'll get 'er back Cap'n, then we'll make that ass regret he ever laid a hand on 'er." Jack looked at his friend and semi-smiled. He noticed that the crew was watching and awaiting orders. Jack stood tall.

"We set sail at 6. Anyone not 'board 'he Pearl will be left behind." The crew whooped, but to Jack's surprise none of the Pirates left for the town. Jack looked at Gibbs and grabbed his arm pulling him into Jack's cabin.

* * *

_Hey thanks you guys for reviewing. I had a lot of trouble coming up with this Chapter and I don think the next one will be any better but yeah let me know what you think Please READ AND REVIEW_

_luv_

_Rodeochick_


	21. Safe once again

Jack and Gibbs had been talking in the Captain's Cabin for the longest time. Jack had found a picture of Jasmine and had kept it in eyesight. Willhad soon joined them in the cabin. Elizabeth had been shown to a cabin and was to help ready it for her and Will's stay.

"So Jack what's our plan of action?" Will smiled he hadn't realized how much he had missed these adventures. Jack smiled and sat up in the chair glancing at the picture.

"Get in, 'ind Jasmine, and then I kill the bastard. Then..." He stated pausing, then continuing. "We get out o' there." He smiled. Will smiled also and he knew Gibbs must have been smiling too. Jack explained what he wanted done and where everyone was to be positioned.

* * *

Darso used his knife to cut my shirt off and let the flat of the blade travel down my body. I had been tied to the bed. He kissed down my body and onto my breast he bit hard and I couldn't keep myself from responding. He smiled then frowned as a knock washeardcoming fromthe door. He threw the covers over my bare breasts and I felt tears swelling in my eyes. How could I be doing this to Jack, and my baby. Something wasn't right with the baby, I felt a dull pain in my stomach all the time. Darso came back and untied me. He threw me a shirt and I put it on fast. Darso ran out on deck and grabbed his eyeglass and smiled.

"He's coming. The fool is actually coming." Darso smiled and handed the eyeglass to his first mate who smiled as the Pearl caught up with them. The two ships aligned giving Jack site of Darso, and the same being true to Darso. As Jack glared across the ships toward Darso it had almost seemed like time had stopped. He looked down at his crew seeing his men ready and willing to fight. Some had daggers between their teeth and swords drawn while others were at the cannons readying them to fire. I was suddenly pulled out of the Cabin by two strong men, and I seen Jack's ship. I immediately screamed Jack's name.

"Jack!" I seen his head snap toward the sound of my scream. My face tear stricken, I was scared and I hoped that the men standing about me didn't notice. As soon as Jack seen me he stepped forward yelling.

"Give back me gi'l ye know I 'ave the upper 'and 'ere ye bastard!" Darso chuckled.

"Oh ye do? I 'ighly doubt…" He trailed off as he stepped be hind me placing the cutlass on my neck. "Ye would want anything to 'appen ta ye precious Jasmine, now would ye?" He ran the cutlass lightly against my neck and brought it down into fighting position. Jack yelled out in pure anger.

"Fire!" As soon as Jack uttered the word, The two men shoved me back into the Captain's cabin. The Captain soon followed me pushing me back onto the bed.

Jack swung across the water and landed safely on the Bloody Bow. His men soon followed him. Jack saw the first man coming at him feeling pure anger behind his blow. He struck the first man down but felt no relief in his anger. He continued this till he reached what he thought to be the main hall, where he knew the Captain's Cabin was located. He rushed down the hall slamming open every door slashing the throat of anyone who got in his way. Then finally he saw it, the only door left in the long hallway. He slammed open the door and was shocked at what he saw. Jasmine there on a chair tied to it tightly with a bandana around her mouth. Standing behind her with his back facing Jack was Darso. Darso slowly turned around and chuckled at Jack. Jack glared at Darso and then said warningly.

"If ye don't give 'he gi'l back I'll 'ave ta be killin' ye." Darso smiled and chuckled.

"I believe ye got a little confused. Ye see it will be me killin' ye." Darso pulled out his cutlass and charged at Jack. Jack parried the attack and I watched as they sparred around the room. Jack had Darso backed up against the bed. Then to my amazement Darso stepped up onto the bed and off the other side. Jack smiled thinking he had the upper hand in the battle. Darso suddenly backed him into the side of the bed and slashed Jack's forearm. Jack jumped backwards a step and dropped his sword, then fell to his knees. Darso chuckled to himself thinking the battle had been won.

"ye think ye won this battle? I 'ave yet begun to 'ight!" Jack quickly reached for his sword, but Darso was quicker and stepped on his hand. Darso took his cutlass and placed it under Jack's chin making him look into Jack's eyes. Jack chuckled and used his right foot to kick Darso's feet out from under him. While Jack picked up his sword, Darso was bringing his cutlass around to slice at Jack, but having speed on his side. Jack quickly blocked the attack with his sword pushing back and making Darso fall back with a thud. Both men stood and quickly got in fighting position awaiting the others attack.

Jack and Darso sparred around in a complete circle, but as Jack moved in front of the dresser Darso used his legs to kick Jack's feet out from under him. Jack fell against the dresser and was relieved to find a pistol in the left-hand bottom drawer. Jack grabbed the pistol and fired three shots. The first of which caught Darso's arm and didn't affect him. The second of the shots caught Darso's side and made him stumble. The last and most lethal shot hit Darso Square in the heart. Jack smiled as he seen Darso fall limp, dead. I jumped off the bed and ran to Jack. He smiled and welcomed me with open arms hugging me to him. We both sat there in each others arms and let tears of happiness fall from our eyes.

"Jack I'm so sorry. I love you please don be mad at me." He smiled and crushed our lips together in a passionate kiss. Then we heard Will calling out that the shiphad beentaken. I snuggled against Jack, andI fell asleep in the cabin with Jack's safe arms about me.

* * *

_Hey everyone thanks for being so patient.. yet again my neighbor helped me alot with this chapter cause I really suck at picturing fight scenes... lol.. but please read and review..._

_luv_

_Rodeo_


	22. Worries araise

When I awoke I looked around only to notice that I was back in Jack's cabin. His body pressed against mine, it felt so right. I couldn't believe how much I loved him. Then I realized how bad it was going to hurt him when I told him about the baby. Tears swelled my eyes. I moved his hand from my body and stood from the bed. I walked over to the port whole and looked out the window it was a starry night. These were my favorite nights to sleep out on deck with Jack. I felt an arm wrap about me and pull me into a tight stomach and chest. I had started to show I was pregnant a little. Jack loved it. He put his hand on my stomach and rubbed it. This caused an unusual pain. I winced and he pulled away looking me in the eye. I let a tear fall down my cheek and I looked at the floor.

He looked deep into my eyes and saw something he wished he didn't see. He took me into a strong embrace and wiped the tear from my eye.

"What is it luv? Don't cry." He said concerned holding me close to him. I backed away and turned around trying to collect myself. I had to tell him, it was now or never. I turned back to him after a long minute, tears were coming in streams now.

"Jack." I took a breath and seen the fear of what was to come in his eyes. "Jack, I think theres something wrong with the baby." I finally choked out. Jack practically ran to me, the whole 4 feet and took me in his arms.

"We're on our way ta Port Royal. I'll 'ave Will and Liz take ye in ta see a doctor. Ye need ta get a check up anyway." He tried to make things better, and I know he really tried. So I tried to smile for him.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I asked hoping it wouldn't take long. He semi-smiled and picked me up placing me on the bed.

"A 'ew days luv." I smiled at him as he laid down beside me and rest his hand on my stomach. I moved so that my head was on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, and feel my head lift and fall with his breathing. Those two simple things put me to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Jack always did this, he got up before the sun and would go steer his ship before coming back to me with breakfast. Or I would go out on deck and snuggle against him until the breakfast bell rang. Well today I must have slept in longer then normal, because before long Elizabeth, Will, and Anamaria all came bursting into the room. Will was carrying a plate of what looked to be lunch, Elizabeth and Anamaria came in and immediately sat on the edge of my bed. Liz took my hand while Anamaria helped Will with my lunch.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked concerned. I looked at the plate of food in front of me, but I couldn't eat.

"I'm fine." I looked atmy three friends and then back at the bed. "I don't think the baby is though?" I said. Anamaria gasped and Will looked shocked. Liz squeezed my hand, I could have sworn I seen tears in their eyes.

"Does Jack know?" Will finally broke the silence. I looked up at him and then tears rolled down my face. Liz took me in her arms and tried to quiet my sobs. Once they had subsided enough for me to talk I looked Will straight in the eye.

"He knows I'm not feeling well and that I need to see a doctor. He said that he was going to ask Liz to take me into Port Royal and have me see a doctor." I let a sob shake my body, then continued. "I don't want him to know until I'm absolutely sure. It would kill him to know right now." Liz and Anamaria nodded in agreement and Will stood there quiet with thought. Almost as if he knew he was being talked about Jack came slaunghtering into the cabin the way he always has. He walked over to the bed and kissed me gently. He then laid a hand on my stomach.

"Do ya feel any better luv?" He asked kissing me once more. I blushed but then realized no one there really cared. I frowned and looked away from him.

"No not really. I'm not that hungry either." I hesitated before meeting his eyes. There was a sad look about him, I couldn't really place it. It just wasn't him to be sad.

"Ye should eat." He said. Liz moved to stand beside her husband so Jack could sit by me. I frowned and tried to take a bit of my food only to have it come right back up in the bucket that was set beside the bed. Jack ran his hand gently, almost soothingly through my hair. He helped me lay back and kissed my cheek. "Ne'er mind eatin'. Get some rest luv." He said running his hand through my hair and lulling me to sleep.

* * *

_If you guys are all for Jasmine and Jack having this kid... You're probably gonna get mad at me but I don know what's gonna happen but please do keep reading... I'm deffinately on a roll right now lol... if you have any comments or any suggestions... Please feel free to E-mail me... _

_Luv_

_Rodeo_


	23. A sad Visit

When I awoke next, it was to the sound of the door opening and then closing gently. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jack coming toward the bed. I smiled and made my eyes focus in on him. He smiled back down at me and helped me sit up. He sat on the edge of my bed and kissed me so gently it was surprising for him.

" 'ow ye feelin'?" He asked resting his hand on my stomach carefully. I smiled and adjusted myself so I sat beside him with his arms about me.

"I can't tell Jack." He frowned down at me. A knock called our attention back to the door.

"C'mon in. It be open!" Jack called out. I watched the door open and then seen a smiling Will step through the door.

"Cap'n." He nodded toward Jack and then looked at me nodding at me. "My lady." I smiled and nodded back. Then I saw Elizabeth and Anamaria step through the door, right after Will. Elizabeth smiled and came over to me.

"Are you ready to go. We're in Port Royal now." I smiled and shook my head yes. Then with a burst of speed Anamaria and Elizabeth kicked Will and Jack out of the Cabin. I smiled and watched the two men leave. Jack mumbling the whole way out.

"So how bout you girls helping me get dressed?" I asked and Anamaria smiled as she helped me up and Liz picked out something for me to wear. Once I was dressed and ready to go I kissed Jack one last time. He grabbed Will sharply and told him that he had better keep me safe. I smiled and so did Will but he took the warning seriously. We entered the small rowboat and headed toward Port Royal.

* * *

We finally go there and Will helped Elizabeth and I out of the boat. He took Elizabeth's hand and I walked on the other side of Will. Will lead the way to the doctors office, but he didn't enter with us. Elizabeth and I entered alone and asked to see the doctor. In no time we were back in a room and the doctor came right in. 

"Well good morning Ladies." She smiled and I looked her over. She was pretty. Long dark hair pulled back, green eyes. As a matter of fact I think they were a sea green. She was slim and very tall. She seemed so gently.

"Good morning doctor." Elizabeth and I greeted. She looked at both of us and then laughed.

"Which one of you is Jasmine." I smiled and waved. She smiled back and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I did and she stepped toward me with her stethoscope. "What seems to be the problem?"She asked, I blushed.

"I'm three almost four months pregnant and I have horrible pains in my stomach and down my back. It isn't the regular pain though. I was hit in the stomach quite a few times and I was wondering if anything happened to the baby?" She looked concerned and then stepped forward placing the stethoscope to my stomach listening for a minute or so. She raised back up then looked me in the eye.

"Would you please lay on your back?" She asked. I winced as I moved into the position she wants me to. She didn't look too happy with the results she was getting. "Tell me if this hurts." She began to press on my stomach in certain areas. They were mainly yes'. She frowned and helped me sit up.

"Well?" I asked not really wanting to know the results." She frowned and looked at the floor for a minute.

"You were right. The blows were hard enough to kill the baby. You'll still have to go through with the labor and it might be earlier now since the baby is already dead. You'll have to eat although you might vomit, but you must try. Go for walks and keep your strength up. It's the only way you'll live through this." I frowned as I felt hot tears in my eyes.

"Thank you for your time." She smiled sadly and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I wish it could have been better news. I really do." She then took her leave and I leaned into my long time friend and let the tears fall steadily. Liz tried her best to help me through. We left the office, both Will and Elizabeth took me back to the Pearl.

* * *

_Hey everyone I'm so sorry.. don't hurt me lol.. they will have another.. I think.. lol.. please Read and Rview..._

_luv_

_Rodeo_


	24. Cool Rain, Hot Tears

I saw Jack standing at the helm and moved up the stairs to him. We waved Will and Elizabeth off together. I looked at Jack who by now was shouting out orders and was lacing an arm about my waist. I frowned remembering what I had to inform him of. I hoped he would take it as well as it could be taken. I turned to face him once we had reached open sea and looked at him. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"So how be our little one?" He asked. I frowned and looked out on deck.

"Mr. Gibbs take the wheel." I called out pulling Jack into his cabin. He smiled at how good I was with ordering the men around. We got in the cabin and I made him sit on the bed. I walked over to his rum cabinet and got him a bottle of his rum. He looked at me weird."Drink some please Jack. It will make me feel a little better about what I'm going to have totell you." I said starting to pace the room. Jack stood and laid the bottle on our bed.

"Darlin' ye better tell me now. I'm in the bestest mood to take bad news now." I wanted to correct his bad grammar but I brushed it off. I felt hot tears returning to my eyes.

"Jack…" I trailed off. I was never good at giving bad news. "The babies. Well, the babies dead." Jack looked at me shocked. He sat on the edge of the bed and I could see the tears behind his eyes.

"How'd he die?" Jack's voice was shaking and un-nervingly weak. I sat beside him and he looked me in the eye.

"When Darso kicked me in the stomach the blow was hard enough to kill the baby on impact." I said hot tearsfalling down my face. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close to him. The two of us sat on the bed and cried. He held me close to him and I could feel his hot tears running down off his cheeks and onto my head. I buried my head in his chest and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound Jack shouting outorders to the crew on deck. I sat up and went over to the trunk where our clothes were stored. I opened the trunk and pulled out a pair of Jack's loose fitting pants and a white shirt. I used a belt to hold the pants to my body. Finding my boots on the other side of the trunk, I pulled them on. Now being fully dressed and feeling ready to face the crew, I stepped out onto the deck of the Pearl. She looked Marvelous today, but the sky didn't. There was a gray haze that hung around the ship. The haze gave the ship an eerie yet beautiful look. I wish the baby would have been able to see it. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Jack coming toward me. He was smiling at me, it was his trade mark smile. The one that always makes me smile. He walked right up to me, placing his body right against mine. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Are ye feelin' any better." He asked as he kissed me back. I loved the feel of his lips. There was nothing better.

"It still hurts a little to know that we aren't going to be parents." I said a frown crossing my face. He looked down into my eyes and I could see he was still upset about it, but he'd be damned if the crew was going to see it.

"We'll try again love." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I promise." He added quickly, wrapping his arms about me in a loving embrace. The rocking of the ship felt wonderful, almost comforting.

"It's looking gray out today?" He looked up at the sky and frowned.

"We're gonna get a big storm today." He said finally looking back down at me. The crew was finishing up readying for the storm when drops of rain started to fall. Then the rainfall increased steadily. I pulled away from Jack and spun around in the rain. It had been so long since the last time I was out in the rain. I had almost forgotten how the rain felt. I smiled and let the rain hit my face. I could feel Jack's eyes on me, but I didn't care who was watching me. To my people the rain was considered sacred. Jack came over and kissed me one last time then went to the helm. I spent the next hour or so enjoying the steady rainfall. Then it started to thunder and lightning so I went back into the cabin. I was about to undress when there was a knock on the door. I walked over still dripping wet in the white shirt, and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked seeing that it was only the Cabin boy. He was young probably about 19. I smiled, but he blushed and looked down at the floor offering the plate.

"Cap'n says ye're ta eat." I smiled and took the plate. He looked into my eyes and I smiled wider. A small bashful smile crossed his lips. I nodded to him.

"Thank you good sir." He blushed even harder and turned to leave. I shut the door and put the plate on the table finally sitting down to eat. It wasn't my favorite, but it tasted good after not eating for two days. Once I was sure that the food was staying down, I stood and undressed laying down on the bed exhausted. I smiled and closed my eyes just to rest them.

* * *

Hey thanks everyone who comments.. I have a really good RPS(Real Person Story.. not Slash) but I can't post it here.. they don have a RPS section.. oh well tho.. e-mail me if you wanna read it.. I'll be more than willing to send it.. please Read and Review.. 

luv

Rodeo


	25. Labor?

I heard the door to the cabin open and the rain falling down outside. I smiled and opened my eyes just a bit to see who it was, but I knew good and well who it was. Jack shut the door behind him and smiled at the sight. He looked me over on the bed. I was just lying there wet and naked. He moved over to the bed and crawled up my body. As he crawled up my body he kissed his way up. He kissed my calf muscle, then my knee, my thigh, then he kissed me right above my now burning desire. He smiled as he heard a small moan escape my lips. He moved up my stomach placing gentle kisses on my stomach and up my chest, until he was lying on top of me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Jack." I waited for him to look me in the eyes before I continued. "I love you Jack. More than anything." He smiled and brought his lips down to lightly brush against mine. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I've never felt this way fer anyone, but I feel it fer ye now. I love ye so, so much." I smiled and flipped both of us. I sat proudly on top of my pirate. I could feel the cool air against my heated flesh. I pulled his shirt over his head and smiled.

"Well Cap'n, mes thinks ye 'ave to many clothes on fer me liking." He smiled at my pathetic pirate slang. I bent my body so I could lick and bite at his neck. He moaned and ran his hands down my back. Finally resting them on my arse.

"Ye know I dislike not 'aving control o'er 'ese situations." I smiled and moved my way down his body, licking and sucking a path to his left nipple.

"Do you really want to fight this though Jack?" as if to make a point I brought our desires together and slowly and teasingly started to grind our hips together. I kept his pants as a barrier between our bodies. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain throughout my whole body. I felt like something was terribly wrong. I cried out as another sharp pain surged through my body. I collapsed on top of Jack, who was quick enough to flip me on my back and rest my head on our pillow. He looked worried and scared. Something I had never seen before in him. He was never scared. I shut my eyes as another sharp pain surged throughout my body.

"Jas. What's wrong? Jasmine?" He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. I knew I was going to scare him even worse if I didn't say something soon.

"Jack. I…" I was cut off as a groan left my throat. The pain was horrible. "I think… I think I'm going into labor." I said grabbing his hand. He jumped up off of me covering me up, then running out the door. I felt hot tears swelling in my eyes. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. This was to early for me to be going into labor. I was only four or five months into the pregnancy. Anamaria came running into the room with Jack on her heels. She walked over to me and took my hand.

" 'aving contractions?" She asked as I squeezed her hand. Another surge of pain ripped through me.

"Yeah I think…" I groaned and laid my head back into the pillow. "I think so." She smiled and left go of my hand as she pushed Jack out of the room taking his keys from him and locking the door behind him.

"How far 'part are they?" She asked me. I couldn't tell, but I had to try. I counted two every minute.

"One every thirty seconds." Ana looked surprised.

"Ye're farther along than we expected." She lifted the shit and went to work on coaching me through this.

* * *

Jack stood as he heard another scream come from inside the cabin. Gibbs put an assuring hand on his friend's arm and pulled him back down onto the chair in which he was sitting. 

"Jack ye jumpim' everytime she wails isn't gonna help the lass. She'll be fine." He smiled and Jack's head snapped toward our cabin as another scream was heard. He hung his head and looked at the deck.

"I know Gibbs, but I just wanna be in there with 'er so bad. I feel bad fer doing this ta 'er. " Gibbs smiled and realized the changes his friend had went through. Gibbs stood and stretched hearing another scream come from the cabin, then seeing a muscle in Jack's neck twitch. "What be takin' so long?" Jack asked standing Impatiently. Gibbs smiled even wider placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It 'ould be 'bout another hour or so. She's been in Labor fer 'bout 11 hours now. So anytime now Jack. Anytime, but fer now, 'ow 'bout we go down to the galley?" Jack looked back at the door and shudder, he could hear Anamaria cheering on Jasmine. He looked up at the sky and hoped Jasmine would be alright.

"Aye. That sounds good 'bout now." Jack commented turning his back on the door for the first time in almost 10 hours. The first hour of Jasmine's labor he went up to steer his ship, but when he heard the screams coming from the cabin that was it. He had told some random crewmember to steer the ship. Now they walked down to the galley and Jack sat himself on a stool looking at the wood tiling on the ceiling . Gibbs smiled and got out the rum.

"I know 'ow it feels." Gibbs stated pouring the drinks. Jack watched him set the drinks in front of him. "It's only a shame that this one didn't make it." Jack nodded his agreement and sipped the rum from the bottle, remembering that Jasmine had wanted him to not drink as much because of the baby coming. So he took little sips and appreciated every little taste. Gibbs and Jack sat down in the Galley talking about the Baby and what to name it. Jack had never known that Gibbs was so good with names. He smiled thinking about what he was going to teach the child that lives. Jack and Gibbs' attention was called back to the galley door as Anamaria walked in. She looked tired, but happy. Jack stood and walked over to her automatically.

" 'ow is she?" He said almost as soon as he was in front of her. She smiled and walked past him sitting on a stool and drinking down the rest of Jack's rum. He smiled and followed her. "Well?" He asked impatiently. Anamaria smiled yet again and looked at her Captain.

"She'll be fine. She's tired and sleeping right now, but she is gonna live Jack. The baby was a girl though. Born dead. What a shame." Each member of the crew down there bowed there head in a moment of silence for the child.

"Can I go see 'er?' Ana smiled and nodded her head. As soon as she nodded Jack was up the stairs and outside the Cabin door.

* * *

Hey everyone... thanks for being so patient... lol.. I have some great ideas for this story and I hope you like them.. I've tried really hard to make this a really good story.. so.. :) Please _**read and review... not.. I'm also going to be changing my Pen name to CaptainRose16 thanks you guys..**_

luv

Rodeochick (aka: CaptainRose16)


	26. Signs

Jack opened the door and his heart fluttered at the site of me laying on the bed. The only movement I made was my chest raising and falling with my breath. He shut the door and I opened my eyes. He took a few more steps and was at the bedside. I smiled weakly at him, only to have him return the smile. He took my hand and kneeled beside the bed.

"Ye scared me horribly." He said putting my hand to his lips.

"I'd never leave you Jack. Not ever." I smiled and pulled him onto the bed next to me. He wrapped his strong arms about me and kissed the top of my head. He sighed in content I moved into him and breathed in his scent.

"Ye should rest." I smiled into his chest and then remembered. I had been away for so long. My father was probably worried as all hell. I moved back a bite so I could look into his eyes.

"Jack. I need to go home and see my father. I've been away for so long and he is probably worried." He smiled and kissed my forehead once again.

"Anything you want darlin' just rest now." I smiled and moved into him resting my head on his chest and smiling as his scent filled my nose and reminded me of the love that we shared. I closed my eyes and alowed the darkness to over come my body.

_**/I walked through the empty house and into the living room of my father's home. I looked around but didn't see him. I wandered through the house aimlessly. It was almost like I had never been there before. I could hear raised voices coming from my father's room. I walked stealthily toward the room. **_

_**"I'll have the shipment for you I swear it." I heard my father plead. I never once heard that tone in my father's voice he never begged or pleaded about anything. **_

_**"You better or it's your head do you hear me old geezer." I heard a sound of flesh hitting flesh and I burst through the door.**_

_**"Who are you to be treating my father this way!" I screamed as I ran to my father. He looked surprised and embraced me.**_

_**"Jasmine! I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed pulling me tightly to his body. A women walked toward me, she was tall with black pants and a tank top. She had black boots and a deep black trench coat with the buttons from her dead enemies. I couldn't make out her face but she was scary nonetheless just the way she dressed. **_

**_"So you're the magnificent Jasmine he is always saying will come and get me out of this?"_** **_ I looked my father in the eye surprised that he had said that about me. I stood and put my hand on my cutlass. _**

_**"Yes I am." The women looked me over and then stepped back in shock.**_

_**"Your that wretched girl Sparrow is seeing, aren't you?" She questioned her eyes narrowing at me. I smiled and then remembered that I hadn't told my father anything about Jack and me. I had left in such a hurry that day. I turned to face my father and was still able to see the women out of the corner of my eye. **_

_**"Father I am so sorry I meant to come back and tell you everything about me and Jack. I really did. I was pregnant daddy and it was a little girl." I looked sad and let my eyes fall to the floor. My father stood and came to me. **_

**_"What happened to my Granddaughter? Where is she?" He didn't sound mad, but in fact sounded happy. I smiled at him but couldn't hear what I said in reply.\\ _**The dream faded and I was brought back to reality by the weight changing and shifting beside me. I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked to see Jack getting out of bed. Then I heard the knocks at the door and smiled forgetting all about the dream and anything it might have meant. I looked back at the door and seen Anamaria and Gibbs coming in. I smiled at Anamaria and then at Gibbs.

"How are ye feelin' so far this mornin'?" Gibbs asked checking my pulse and then looked at my pupils and then taking my temperature. I looked at Jack who was watching from his desk patiently.

"Fine enough." I raised an eyebrow. Something was up, the both of them were too happy and I wasn't sure if Jack had noticed or not. "What's going on?" I asked looking from Gibbs to Anamaria. Gibbs looked like he was so happy he was about to bust.

"Jack come over here and Gibbs, why don't you go get their "little" surprise." Gibbs nodded and moved out the door as Jack came over to sit on the bed beside me. I smiled as he took my hand and felt him shiver with anticipation. I pulled him down for a quick kiss, knowing Anamaria wouldn't mind. She stood at the door waiting for Gibbs. She would pace the room, go back to the door then pace again. I smiled she was never very patient.

"Ana please sit down you're making me nervous." I stated smiling at her. She looked out the door and seen Gibbs coming with the little bundle wrapped in a light cloth. She turned and gave me a quick little smile.

"No need now. 'ere he comes." She moved out of the door way and I seen Gibbs come through the door with a bundle wrapped in what looked like a pink baby cloth. My eyes filled with tears and Jack held me close to him as we seen the bundle move. I kissed Jack out of shear delight. I could not believe this was happening. Maybe there was someone watching out for Jack and I?

* * *

Well you guys this is it.. my b-day's today.. lol.. yeah! lol.. but.. I think next chapter will be my fav chapter out of this whole thing.. please you guys.. your reviews are the things that keep me writing.. I know you guys can do better than this.. come on.. Read and Review.. 

Luv

Ya Cap'n... lol.. ;)


	27. Rose Jestine Sparrow

Anamaria took the bundle from Gibbs and unwrapped it partially. I saw a little glimpse of what was in the bundle and tears began to fall. The baby was alive. I hugged Jack to me and he kissed my forehead. Anamaria brought the baby over to us and laid her in my arms. Jack moved the small blanket and smiled. It was a smiled I hadn't seen him wear on his face since the day I told him I was pregnant. It was a smile full of pride and Happiness. I looked at the baby and saw that she looked pale and weak. She hadn't opened her eyes yet and was breathing shallow. I looked at Jack and he must have seen what I seen cause he looked at me and then looked at Gibbs and Anamaria.

"What be wrong with 'im. He be as pale as a ghost 'nd he ain't breathin' right." Jack looked worried as Gibbs walked toward us and looked at the baby again.

"I'm sorry Jack, Jasmine." He looked at the both of us with sorrowful eyes. "The baby wont last out the night. She has been shaken to much and it has damage the brain." My eyes filled with tears once again and I leaned into Jack crying. He wrapped his arms about me and the baby and tried to comfort me softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. Mine still filled with tears.

"We should name her Jack." I said looking down on our small and defenseless child. He tried to smile the best he could and looked down at our child. He took in the small form.

"We 'ould name 'er Rose Jestine Sparrow?" Jack suggested. I let the name sink in along with the baby's beautiful features. I smiled the best I could manage, looking thoughtfully from Rose to Jack.

"Rose Jestine Sparrow." I repeated. I brought the Rose's tiny forehead to my lips and kissed her softly. "You would have made a great father Jack." He smiled at me and took the baby holding it close to him.

"ye would have been an even better mother Jasmine." He sighed and kissed the child as the her skin started to chill and her breathing came to a complete stop. He looked up at Gibbs who stepped forward knowing exactly what the Captain wanted. He took Rose from us and I laid in Jack's lap and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_**/ I dreamt that I was back home again and I was searching the house once more for my father. This time I couldn't find him. I went to the room where they had been in the previous dream but there was nothing there except a note. I picked it up out of curiosity and unfolded the paper. It read:**_

_**"Dear Daughter**_

**_by now I am guessing you have returned home to me. Only this time to find that I am no longer there. Jasmine, I must place this upon your shoulder's my darling daughter. I am sorry for everything I had ever said to you that was mean and down hearting. I loved you so. Will and Elizabeth have told me all about your travels and the journeys you have taken searching for her. My daughter she has taken me. She is saying she will kill me as well if I am not retrieved within a month. I am sure it is a trap and I do not wish for you to get hurt. Take care of my Grandson and remember The leaders of old shine upon us." I closed the letter and shut my eyes. What did he mean the death. Had they're been another that I was unsure of? I walked into our powder room or what was left of it. I looked into the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. A women stood in my place. She was Clad in all black and had a blood red shirt on. Her wide brimmed hat had a long stemmed red rose on it. I stepped back unsure of what to do. I fell then, and I kept falling.\

* * *

_**

I awoke with a start as I hit the bottom in my dream. It had felt so real almost as if it were to happen. I looked around and found Jack laying on the bed next to me. His eyes were open and he was watching me. I sat up but was only greeted by a pain. Jack sat up quickly and caught me from falling back on the bed too fast. I smiled my thanks to him.

"Ye shouldn't be movin' that fast darlin'. Ye'll hurt yer self again." He smiled and brought his lips to mine kissing me oh so gently. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I would like to go out on deck today. Besides you have your Captain's duties to attend to, and I need fresh air." He smiled at me and kissed me once again.

"That's one of 'he many reasons why me heart is yers. Ye done let nothin' stop ye." He smiled and stood walking over to the trunk and pulling out some clothes for the both of us, I watched him move from the trunk back to the bed. I questioned myself if I was really ready to do this?

* * *

Hey you guys thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry don hate me.. I love you guys.. lol.. I had a sucky birthday.. I hop my party goes better lol.. do you guys think I would get in trouble for posting a RPF? just wandering.. let me know..

Luv

Ya Cap'n


	28. Moving on

As soon as the clothes hit the bottom of the bed, Jack come to my side to help me up. I took his arm and pulled myself up to stand using him to steady myself. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you sweetheart." I said moving toward the clothes. He followed me and wrapped an arm about my waist kissing my neck gently.

"Anything fer ye." He said moving so he could strip down and then pull on his pants and shirt he had laid out on the bed for himself. He moved behind me and smiled seeing my back end and the edges of my plump breasts. I could feel his eyes burying into my back. I took the pants off the bed and stiffly bent down to put them on. I was still so sore I couldn't believe it. Once I had the pants on I moved to get the shirt. Jack watched carefully.

"I'm still very sore." I told Jack taking the shirt from the bed and drawing that too stiffly over my shoulders. Jack took my hand and held me close to him.

"Are ye sure ye wanna do this?" He asked eyeing me carefully I lowered my eyes to the floor then slowly brought them up to meet his own.

"Yes Jack with you at my side. Yes I do want to go out there. I'm ready for this." I smiled at him and he kissed my lips braking apart and taking my hand. We walked to the door and opened it. The ship was busy with the everyday chores being done. The crew stopped and applauded as we stepped out of the cabin for the first time since the birth of our daughter. Jack pulled me with him toward the helm stepping behind the wheel of the pearl and pulling me in front of him.

"Get back ta work ye dirty dogs!" Jack shouted at the crew and they went right back to work. I smiled and leaned back into the strong body behind me. Jack looped an arm around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I sighed contentedly and smiled staring straight into the horizon.

* * *

Months had past and I was now back in shape and ready for anything, but this morning I was pissed and I was standing at the helm of the Pearl. Jack was sleeping off a hang over and I was Captain for the morning. Last night we were in tortuga and I was out getting supplies while Jack went to a tavern where a friend of mine informed me that he had seen Jack with a whore. Which would explain why he came back to the Pearl real late last night. I seen the cabin door open and seen Jack come out in nothing but a pair of pants. I stiffened and made my eyes go out and look into the horizon. He came up the stairs and wrapped an arm around me. I brought my elbow back to connect with his stomach and let go of the wheel, turned to face him.

"Ass wipe!" I yelled and walked away from him. Anamaria looked at my back and then at Jack. Jack caught her eyes and gave a sad look.

"Don't think I deserved that." He stood and rubbed his abbs. Then looked around the deck to see me leaning on the railing of the ship looking at the water below. He walked down the steps taking his time to reach me. Finally coming beside me I looked at him evilly through teary eyes.

"How could you?" I asked he looked at me questioningly and then realized that I knew. He looked shocked and then looked down at the deck.

"I'm sorry love. It wasn't supposed to 'appen." He looked at me and tried to get me to look him in the eye. He put a hand on my shoulder but looked sad when I didn't respond.

"You hurt me Jack. You really hurt me." I said moving from him and into the cabin. He frowned and hit the railing. How could he have been so stupid. He hurt the women he loved by messing around with another. He realized then how right I had been about rum. It made respectable men loose control of themselves and what they were thinking. He walked toward the cabin door but was stopped by the sound of soft sobs coming through the door. He opened the door slowly and went inside and shut the door behind him.

"I want dropped off at the nearest port Jack. I wont stand to be your little sex puppet not after all that we've had. You run off with some whore and do this to me. Well I hope she was god damn worth it." I said between sobs. I watched him as his head lowered and his eyes went to the floor.

"Please Jasmine. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. Jasmine please I luv ye and I want ye more than anything in the world." He sat down beside me and kissed my forehead. I pulled away and laid on the bed away from him.

"Jack please just leave me be." I said crying into the sheets. He stood not wanting to make it any worse and walked out on deck. He placed himself against a wall and let himself slide down the wall. He let his head fall back and his eyes close.

"Jack ye dumb ass. 'ow could ye 'ave been so stupid?" He asked himself letting the tears form in the corner of his eyes but not fall. He'd be damned if he cried out on deck.

* * *

Hi everyone.. had lots of trouble thinking this one up so I hope you enjoy this... do you guys think I'd get in trouble if I posted a Real Person story in the LOTR cat? let me know if I should or not.. cause it's a good one and I wanna get it out to my readers.. lol... I'm looking to find me self a crew.. if there are any scallywags out there looking for a Captain. Reveiw and let me know..

Luv

Captain Rose


	29. Engagement

I sat against the bed on the floor with my head on my knees. I let the tears fall down my cheeks. How could he do this to me. After all we've been through? I heard the door open and then shut again. I stood and looked to see Jack was in the room. He stepped up to me and I glared at him, then turned to walk away. Jack grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall. He pinned me to the wall and forced me to look at him.

"Jas, ye 'ave to believe me when I say this." He looked me deep in the eye. "Jas, 'hat girl meant nothing ta me. I love ye and only ye." He said brushing his lips against a certain area on my neck. I couldn't help but smile. It turned me on to be pinned against the wall and have him so close.

"Jack it hurts to know what you did." I said pushing away from him and out of his grip. "After all we've been through you go and do this. How could you?" I asked as my eyes filled with tears. Jack stepped forward wrapping his strong arms about me.

"Luv believe me. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing I love you Jas." He turned me in his arms to face him. Looking me in the eyes he lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine. "Please forgive me?" He asked me as he brought his lips to fully cover my own. I moaned and moved into him.

"Maybe." I said smiling at him. He smiled and kissed me passionately one more time.

"I luv ye Jasmine and I promise my heart and soul to ye." He said pulling away from me and moving over to his desk and pulling out a little box. My eyes started to water I could almost guess what was in the box. He stood in front of me and then kneeled on one knee. "Jasmine, luv, will ye marry me and make me yers ferever?" He asked. Tears streamed down my face and I rushed forward knocking him to the floor and hugging him. I landed on top of him and kissed him thoroughly.

"Yes jack. Oh god yes!" I said thoroughly excited. I loved my Jack. He made me so happy. He smiled at me from beneath me, taking my left hand and slipping on the ring. I smiled admiring the ring and then crushed our lips together. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance and who was I to deny him. I opened my mouth and his tongue soon filled the emptiness. I moaned and he filled us so that I was beneath him on the floor. He ground our hips together as his tongue stroked my in my mouth.

I pulled his shirt from his pants and we broke off the kiss only long enough to remove his shirt. I ran my hands up his chest. The washboard stomach made me want him even more. The feel of his muscled chest and arms, everything about this man drove me mad about him. I arched my back as he attempted to take off my shirt. Once it was over my head, Jack grabbed my wrists and had them pinned above my head. I moaned and thrust my hips upwards. He moaned and started to kiss my jaw line down toward my chest.

"Jack your driving me mad." I moaned as he took his belt off and tied my wrists together. Then he positioned me so that my arms were behind my back. I smiled and looked him in the eye.

"Good love. I want ta show ye how much ye mean ta me." He said and started to kiss around my breast. The whole time he avoided my nipple. I cursed at him under my breath and thrust my hips upwards causing him to moan. "Now, now." He scolded me, taking my nipple into his mouth. I moaned and arched my back. He smiled around my nipple sucking slightly. I looked down at him and wrapped my legs around his waist and started to thrust my hips against his. He moaned and moved onto the next nipple. I moaned and arched my back again.

"Jack. I… uh… I need you. All of you." I moaned he smiled around my nipple and pushed himself off of me and took off his pants in a slow and teasing way. I cursed him once again under my breath he smiled and then kneeled in-between my legs. He untied my pants, pulling them down slowly kissing the skin he left naked when the pants moved. I moaned, how I had missed the feel of his lips. Finally he discarded my pants with his on the floor in the pile of clothes that had accumulated. He positioned himself at my opening and kissed my mouth roughly.

"I love ye Jasmine." He kissed me allowing his tongue to fill my mouth once more. I moaned into his mouth as he entered me. He moved within me slowly at first, but then as our passion built so did the speed of his thrust. I was finally writhing and wiggling under his touch. I couldn't hold back anymore, and he seemed to sense this he kissed me once more and I screamed his name into his mouth. My body shook with my Orgasm. Jack soon spilled himself into me and collapsed on top of me. He kissed me softy and lovingly un-tying my wrists. I smiled up at him and he took my wrists in his hands rubbing them getting the circulation in them again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up in his arms carrying me over to the bed and placing me on the mattress softly. He then laid beside me and I snuggled close to him.

"I love you more then anything in this world Jack." I said as the darkness of sleep over took me. He smiled and listened to my breathing even out as I lay in his arms. Soon allowing himself to be over come by sleep.

* * *

_**yeah I feel loved no one wants ta be on me crew? I understand how it is. I write good stories fer ye'll and this is the love I get. It'll be fine I'll just cry here on me ship... lol... please read and review and if ye wanna be in me crew put it in yer reveiw.**_

_**luv**_

_**Captian Rose **_


	30. Telling Anamaria

_**/I walked into the house and found my father sitting in the living room. Jack followed me into the room. I smiled and came up beside him. He seemed to be in his own little world and there were bruises and cuts all over him. He smiled at me coming back to reality.**_

_**"My darling daughter. Please you must forgive me for all the pain and suffering I have put you through when you were little. I fear that I may not live the night and I could never forgive myself if I died and you still hated me for what I did." Tears collected in my eyes at the remembrance of what he used to do to me.**_

_**"Father why are you talking like this?" I asked him worried. He took me in his arms shaking his head. **_

_**"Just say you'll forgive me my daughter." I pulled away from him and smiled.**_

_**"Of course." A look of relief crossed his features. I smiled wider and then heard Jack clear his throat. I looked back at Jack and walked over to him wrapping a loving arm around him. "Father I would like you to meet my fiancée. Father this is Jack. Jack this is my father." Jack stuck out his hand and my father took it looking him up and down. He pulled Jack into him. **_

**_"Promise me one thing my lad," He watched Jack and waited for some sign that he could go on. Jack nodded his head. "Promise me that you will do anything you…"/ _**My dream broke off as I felt Jack climb out of bed. I reluctantly opened my eyes and followed his naked form off the bed with my eyes. I sat up letting the sheet fall from my chest.

"Jack." I waited for him to look at me or say something.

"Aye, luv." He said pulling on a pair of pants. I smiled and watched him slip the pants over his marvelous waist.

"I think it's time we went back to my home port so I can show you off a little." He turned and his eyes went black with lust and love immedately. He smiled and moved back toward the bed.

"Do ye now?" he questioned crawling on top of me. I laid back down allowing him to lay atop of me.

"Aye Cap'n I do." He smiled. He loved it when I called him Captain. He kissed my lips gently.

"Then off ta Port Royal it be." He said smiling as he climbed off me and stood pulling on a shirt he had grabbed from the chair. I smiled and watched my pirate captain saunter out of our room. I looked at my ring once again. I couldn't believe I was going to be getting married. I laid flat on the bed and let out a content sigh. I couldn't wait to show Will and Elizabeth. My father though. What would he think of me marrying a pirate? Oh well I didn't care what he had to say about it. It was my life and I'm living it the way I want to. I smiled and stood pulling on the clothes Jack had been kind enough to set out.

Walking out onto deck felt so different now. I saw Anamaria and stopped her pulling her into the Galley.

"Ana you aren't going to believe this." I said watching her expression. She smiled.

"Try me. I've been on this god forsaken boat long enough ta know that anything is possible." She said with a cock-eyed grin. I laughed and held out my hand for her to see the glimmering ring I was wearing. Her eyes widened and then meet mine. "From who?" She stammered I pulled her out enough to see the helm and Jack standing behind the wheel. She looked as though she was going to laugh so hard she would cry.

"If you don believe me wait till lunch when he announces it. Anamaria, I'm going to marry Jack." Her mouth dropped and she fell against the wall.

"I can't believe it. He's done it." She stood and hugged me tightly and merrily. "Well congrats little missy." I smiled and hugged her back. Now I had to hope and pray that the crew would take the news this well.

* * *

_Still more positions to be filled... lol... sorry it's so short you guys... lol.. I've been working on my ship ;) lol... _

_Luv_

_Captain Rose XoXo _


	31. Attention Please

I heard the lunch bell ring as me and Anamaria parted. I headed toward the helm and she headed the other direction to the dinning hall. Jack stood by the wheel smiling at me as I approached him. He walked out around the wheel and wrapped an arm about my waist.

"Are ye ready ta face me crew?" Jack asked me noticing how nervous I was. I smiled as best as I could and looked him in the eyes.

"I think so Jack." He smiled and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lowered his hands to rest on my bottom, gently giving a squeeze. I jumped into him, which made him smile even more. I couldn't help but smile back and hit him in the chest playfully. He smiled and pulled me close to him again, kissing me softly. "Come on Jack. We should get down there." I said after braking the kiss. He smiled and nodded in agreement. He took my hand and lead the way down into the big dinning hall.

Once in the dinning hall Jack pulled out the chair to his left for me and waited till I sat down. He then scooted me in just a little. I watched him as he moved to his seat but didn't sit down. Instead he stood there and cleared his throat. Soon the hole room fell into an eased silence. Jack took my hand then began to talk.

"Gentleman, and Anamaria." He said motioning to the crew. "I'd like to make an announcement." There was a little chatter in the room and Jack waited for it to calm down. "As some of you might be aware. I was going to propose to Jasmine. When I found the opportune moment that is, and last night as you all know. We had a little," He paused searching for the right word but not quite finding it.

"Disturbance?" I chimed in looking around at the crew. Jack looked down at me and smiled his thanks.

"Aye. Disturbance, So last night I finally did it. I proposed and Jasmine has accepted." The whole room went into a frenzy. There were cheers and people hollering. I smiled and tugged Jack's hand affectionately. He smiled and then a crew member stood and yelled above the rest.

"This calls fer a celebration!" I smiled even wider as it became even louder. Jack held up his hands in a motion for silence and the crew complied.

"Aye. We sha'll celebrate, but fer now. We eat!. Gibbs." Jack called out and Gibbs stood.

"Aye Cap'n!" Gibbs smiled at me and nodded to aknowledge me. I smiled and gave a small nod back.

"We set sail fer Port Royal tomorrow mornin'." Gibbs smiled and Saluted Jack playfully.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n." He then sat back down and began to eat. Jack and I held hands the whole while we ate. Afterwards we went back on deck to be surprised that the crew had a blanket out on the deck and Candles lit all around the blankets. A bottle of fine wine sat in a cooler near the blanket. Tears filled my eyes as I turned to hug Gibbs. He smiled and shooed the rest of the crew into the crew's quarters and let me and Jack, (With the exception of the look out Anamaria) Have the whole deck. I walked over to the railing and looked up at the stars. They shone so bright out here. It was so amazing. Jack came over not long after me and wrapped himself around me in a possessive hold. I smiled as his lips brushed against my neck.

"Jack it's positively lovely out here." He smiled against my neck and kissed my cheek.

"I thought you'd like this." He stated letting me go and walking over to the blanket. He sat on blanket and waited for me to come over and join him. He took the cork out of the wine bottle and poured wine in two glasses. I smiled and held mine up in a toasting fashion.

"Here's to us Jack." He smiled and was quick to add.

"Let us be together for ever." I smiled and kissed him before clinking our glasses together and taking a sip. I let the little bit of hot liquid run down my throat. The liquid tasted bitter but it felt good running it's long smooth journey down my throat. I watched as Jack downed his with one gulp and laughed.

"Ye don know how good that tastes fer me." He looked at the now empty glass and then back at me. "That be the first drink ye allowed me ta take." I smiled and took another sip this time not swallowing. I leaned toward him and pressed my lips to his. He opened his mouth and I let the liquid run into his own mouth. I swallowed my half and smiled at him.

"I love you Jack." He kissed me and pulled me onto his lap holding me close and inhaling my scent.

* * *

**_If ye said ye would like ta join me crew... I e-mailed you so please e-mail ye Cap'n back., but have a name in mind fer ye self and an occupation... look at me profile ta see what's been taken.. please remember to read an reveiw..._**

**_Captain Rose _**


	32. A little after dinner romancing

_/ The loneliness of nights alone_

_the search for strength to carry on_

_my every hope has seemed to die_

_my eyes had no more tears to cry \  
_

We spent the next hours sitting together under the stars. He held me close to him and I felt like nothing could come between us. I rolled up his one sleeve and kissed the deep scare tissue there. He smiled and watched me. I looked up at him and let our eyes meet.

"Ya know Jack. I never really took the time to look and I mean fully look at all your scars." He smiled and I knew from the look in his eyes that he knew where this was headed. I smiled back at him and kissed the skin once more.

_/ You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

My life is yours alone 

_The only love I've ever known\ _

"Well lass we 'ave the time tonight." I smiled and kissed his lips once more. I positioned myself so that I straddled his lap. I kissed a scar going straight across the front of his neck. I removed the white shirt from his body and kissed his left nipple dragging my tongue on a scar that connected the twin pebbles. He moaned deep in his throat as my tongue came in contact with his right nipple. I sucked the tight flesh into my mouth grazing my teeth over it. He moaned once more positioning himself so that he lay flat on the deck and I straddled his waist.

He ran his hands down my back and onto my arse. I smiled around the puckered flesh and released it moving lower on his body. He smelled of his own odder the sea and now of the fine wine we had shared. I smiled and traced another scare which started at the mid lower region of his chest and traced the curve down toward his bellybutton. I smiled and bit at the soft flesh there.

_/ Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

Every night I pray, On bended knee 

_That you will always be, My everything \  
_

He barely lifted his back off the deck, but I knew this was definitely a turn on. I took advantage of it and sucked the soft skin there till it was rosy red. I smiled admiring my work then decided to concentrate on the one be side it. This one was on the side of his left hip. It started just above his pants. I un-tied his pants and drew them down slowly. I could feel the hard bulge pressing against my lower chest. I ran my fingers over it teasingly slow and almost like a butterfly soft. He moaned and arch into the touch. I darted my tongue out along the scar on his side sucking on his hip in certain areas.

Jack had tangled his hands in my hair stroking my scalp lovingly. I smiled against his hip sucking hard at first and then barely at all. I kept my hand moving on his cock. God was he hard. He looked as though he would bust through his pants. I positioned myself with my head right above his cock. I looked up into his lust filled as then back down at the bulge, which was still rapidly growing. I licked him through the cloth of his pants and heard him moaned. It was a deep throat moan, One of pure pleasure and desire. I took his length into my mouth right through the cloth. He moaned and almost sat straight up at the instant pleasure.

_/Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_are suddenly reality, _

_you've opened up my heart to feel_

_a kind of love that's truly real_,\

I smiled around his length, massaging it with my tongue. He moaned and arched his back. I took the head in my mouth and sucked it greedily.

"Jasmine, Oh shit Jas. I'm gonna cum soon." Jack moaned. I released his cock form my mouth and licked my lips. I heard him groan at the loose. I smiled and moved his pants farther down. Exposing his gorgeous member. The head was thick, there was a dab of pre-cum at its tip and I lapped it up greedily. He moaned my name and I smiled. I looked him in the eye.

"I want to taste you when you cum." He threw his head back and moaned. I thought I heard Anamaria chuckle, but ignored it. I took his thick cock into my mouth and used my lips and tongue to pleasure him. I set a rhythm on his rock hard length that had us both moaning. Soon enough. His sweet seed spilled into my mouth. I drank all he gave. I milked what was left of him and then crawled back up his body.

_/ a guiding light that'll never fade_

_there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

_for the love you give it won't let go, _

_I hope you'll always know\ _

I kissed him softly straddling him once more. He smiled and kissed me back running his tongue of my lips seeking entrance. I granted it to him. His tongue invaded my mouth with such a force that it surprised even me. I smiled and let my tongue dance with his. He caught me while I was off guard and flipped us so that I lay on my back and he lay on top of me and already between my legs. I smiled and felt his hard cock once again. My pants were a thin material and I could feel every curve of his cock pressing against me.

_/ You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone, The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through, When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray, On bended knee \_

He started to move against me. His length brushing against my clit, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned into his mouth as his hand found my breast. He skillfully took my white shirt off my body without breaking our kiss. I moaned as his fingers pinched and teased my nipple. I brought my hands up to his face and kissed him roughly.

"Jack I need you within me… Oh god yes.. Please Jack." He smiled and positioned himself at my entrance. He entered me slowly at first and then set a pace that had both of us moaning and writhing against one another. I couldn't take it any longer. I felt the pressure building in my lower stomach.

"Jack!" I screamed with my orgasm. He pumped two, three, four more times and then let his seed flow into me. We lay there on deck in a heap our breathing irregular but our hearts beating the same pace. Jack wrapped the blanket around our naked forms as he rolled off of me. He took me into his arms and kissed my lips sweetly. I lay my head on his chest and smiled.

_/That you will always be, My everything_

_You're the breath of life in me_

_the only one that sets me free_

_and you have made my soul complete, for all time _

_You are my everything, Nothing your love won't bring \  
_

"What is it luv?" He asked gently pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I smiled and kissed his chest and sighed happily.

"Your heart beat is in tune with mine. That Jack is something I have always longed to hear." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. His right hand caressed my lower back.

"I luv ye Jasmine. More than anything in this world." I smiled wider and moved into him.

"I love you as well Captain Jack Sparrow." I lay there content in his arms listening to his heartbeat as it lolls me to sleep.

_/My life is yours alone, The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through, When nothing else will do _

_Every night I pray, On bended knee _

_That you will always be, be my everything \

* * *

**Hey everyone.. there is still room on board my ship please review and let me knoe your name and what position you would like to hold on me ship... a list of crew members and their positions is posted on my Profile on here.. so go 'head and take a look... Please Read and Review..**_

_**Luv**_

_**Captain Rose **  
_


	33. Pregnant?

It was early morning by the time I woke next. I looked around and found that I had been moved back into the cabin. Jack was no where to be found though. I smiled recalling last night's events. I removed the covers and moved over to the edge of the bed. I draped my legs over the side of the bed and groaned. I hadn't realized that we were going that hard. I chuckled and stood stiffly. I moved over to the chest and took out a pair of pants and a white shirt. I slipped on the pants and bent down to pick up the shirt. I stood quickly and suddenly felt dizziness over come me. I staggered to the bed and managed to lie down without falling. 'That's weird.' I thought to myself but put the thought out of my mind. When I thought it was safe I stood again and put on the shirt. I don know why but I felt a little different. I stood in front of Jack's full-length mirror and looked myself over. 'Everything looks fine' I thought. I shrugged and moved to the door opening it and stepping out into the sunlight. I smiled and realized how good the sun felt today.

I saw jack standing near the very bow of the ship talking with Gibbs. I smiled and walked toward him nodding to members of the crew who were finishing up morning chores. I stepped up behind Jack and placed a hand on his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Good mornin' luv." He chimed happily. I smiled and kissed him not caring if anyone saw us.

"After last night. Damn straight it is." He smiled and kissed me back. Gibbs smiled and nodded at me.

"Mornin' mi lady." I smiled brightly at him and caught Jack staring at me. I looked at him curiously.

"Mmm what?" I asked a big smile plastered on my face. He smiled back and shook his head.

"Nothin' luv ye just look different today that's all." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Ye seem ta glow today." He looked at Gibbs who nodded cheerfully and gave me a big bright smile. I looked at them both and smiled back.

"Jack. When do you think we will reach Port Royal?" I asked watching the rest of the crew set up for today's celebration. He looked out at the horizon as if he were concentrating.

"Late this evening mi lady." Gibbs chimed in. I smiled as Jack frowned at him.

"I was 'bouts ta answer 'er." He whined giving his best pouting face. I smiled even wider and giggled. Jack let his pouting face turn into a big toothy grin. Gibbs nodded his good bye and set about to his chores. Jack wrapped an arm about my waist and turned us toward the helm. Anamaria was standing behind the wheel of the Pearl and smiled brightly when she saw us coming.

"Well if it ain't the two luv birds themselves." I smiled and playfully hit her shoulder and blushed. I yawned a bit and stretched. She smiled wider and shook her head. "No wonder ye're tired after what went on last night." Jack turned and scowled at her and she threw her hands up in the arm in apologies. I smiled and suddenly felt the rocking of the boat not agreeing with me. I hadn't had breakfast but I still felt as if I were going to through up. I moved over to the side of the ship and in doing this I obviously worried Anamaria.

"What be wrong lassie." She asked me. Her voice was full of concern as she put a hand on my back. I leaned over the railing trying to ease my stomach.

"I feel like I'm going to through up." I told her so Jack wouldn't hear. I didn't want him to worry. He didn't need that. Anamaria stood straight and looked at her Captain and then back at me.

"Do ye wanna go lay down. I'll bring ye something to ease ye're stomach." I nodded and kissed Jack when I went past him telling him that I was still tired and sore from last night's events and that I was going to go lay down for a while. He kissed me and smiled. I walked down the stairs of the helm and over to the cabin the two of us shared. I opened the door and walked in closing the door gently behind me. I laid on the bed and waited for Anamaria to come in with whatever she was bringing me. Then a thought crossed my mind. Could it be that I was getting all this sudden dizziness and sickness because I was pregnant again? Jack would be so happy if I was. I heard the door open and then close softly once again. I heard soft footsteps and then felt the bed sift under another's weight. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jack. He smiled and bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Not feelin' well luv?" I smiled and shook my head no. He looked down at me and smiled to himself. I heard the soft knock that I had come to know as Anamaria's. Jack shouted for her to come in and the door opened and she walked in.

"Lass could it be ye're not feelin' well because ye be pregnant again?" she asked a little happy about it. I smiled and shrugged.

"I don know Ana the thought has crossed my mind." Anamaria smiled as Jack's eyes widened. He took my hand and stroked it gently.

"So ye be tellin' me that I might be a father sometime soon?" Jack asked putting a gently hand on my toned stomach. I smiled and nodded. He stood and started laughing and shouting happily. I smiled at Ana who put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Now Jack, the gi'l may not be pregnant. We don know yet so ye gonna 'ave ta keep yeslef under control till we find out." Ana said calmly. Jack looked at the floor and sighed.

"If I 'ave ta Ana." She smiled and nodded. Jack smiled again and took the cup out of Ana's other hand and walked it over to me. Being real care as to not spill any of it's contents. I smiled and took the cup sipping at it. It tasted bitter but I could feel it helping already.

"Ye might get a little sleepy but it be normal." She said moving toward the door and leaving the room after I smiled my thanks to her. Jack came back over to the bed and sat beside me. He watched as I drank the cups contents slowly. I smiled and moved so that I sat on his lap with his arms around me.

"What would we name it if we were going to have another child?" I asked him. He looked at me and then put on his concentrating face. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"If it be a girl, Justine Lily Sparrow." He smiled pleased with himself. I laughed and thought for a while.

"If it's a boy, Andrew Lee Sparrow." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead once more.

"I like them. They be good names." I cuddled into him feeling the drowsiness coming over me like a wave on a beach. I felt my stomach settle and smiled against his chest as I heard music coming from out on the deck. I yawned.

"When should we get married?" I asked him and he sighed. "I know more thinking on your part." He chuckled and tapped my leg playfully.

"That wasn't nice." He said looking down at the top of my head. I smiled into his chest and inhaled his scent. "As soon as ye tell ye're father what's been goin'on." He suggested and I nodded. Soon my world turned black as my dreams over came me.

* * *

_**Still more positions left on me crew if anyone be interested.. I'll be posting a new story soon... don knoe what I'm gonna call it but I think ye'll like it... Please read and Review...**_

_**Luv**_

_**Captain Rose **_


	34. Confirmation

_**-I walked into what looked to be an abandoned house. I moved down the hall where the bedrooms were and walked toward my father bedroom. Jack was still waiting out in the living room. **_

_**"Dad!" I yelled into the emptiness. I had written ahead a month ago and told him that we were coming into port. He wouldn't have went anywhere. At least I hoped he wouldn't have. I moved into my father's bedroom and seen the white piece of paper on the pillow. **_

_**"Father, I'm hom!" I called out into the hall then turned back and picked up the piece of paper reading it slowly making sure I understood it. **_

_**Dear daughter,**_

_**If you are reading this now, it means that they have taken me. There is something I must ask of you now. I know I have not been the best father to you that I could have been, but I must ask you this….-**_

I heard men shouting that we had reached port Royal. I smiled and remembered Will and Elizabeth. I wondered if they had gotten married yet? I stood and smiled as I heard the door open and seen jack sneaking in. I moved over to the chest as he tried to shut the door quietly unaware that I was already up. He turned to wake me and seen that I was up and at the chest. I smiled at him as he moved behind me and wrapped an arm about my waist and kissed the back of my neck tenderly.

"We be at Port." I smiled and picked out the clothes I wanted to wear into town today.

"Are we going straight to Will and Elizabeth's place?" I asked moving out of his embrace and laying the clothes on the bed. I took off my shirt and felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"I wanted ta take ye ta see a doctor. Just ta see if ye really be pregnant." I smiled and nodded. "Then we can 'ead ta The whelp's place." I smiled he always called Will that and it drove Will absolutely mad.

"Sounds like a plan." I stated throwing a shirt over my head. I pulled off my pants and stepped into a new pair. I yanked on my boots and then turned to smile at Jack. Jack moved over to the door and opened it for me. I nodded my thanks and moved out onto the deck. The happy faces of our crew greeted me. Many of them asked me how I was feeling and I smiled and replied, well enough. Jack yelled for a rowboat to be lowered with Jack and I in it. Once in the rowboat Jack rowed us to shore and helped me out. Jack tied the boat and I waited paitently. Many people whom I knew said hello but didn't stick around. I smiled as I felt Jack wrap a possessive arm around me as we began to walk down the streets of Port Royal.

"So which doctor shall I be seeing this time?" I asked nudging him playfully. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, Anamaria told me what doctor ye and Liz went to." I smiled and remembered the first time I had went to that doctor and shivered. He held me closer to him and kissed me.

"Everything will be fine. Ye 'ave me word." I smiled at him as we stepped up on the porch of the Doctor. The door was opened by a raggedy looking old woman. She had to have been in her late 40's. I smiled at her as she motioned us in. We didn't have to wait long as jack and I were shown into another room. I sat in a chair and waited for the doctor patiently. Jack stood at my side.

"I don like doctors much." Jack commented out of no where. I looked at him a little surprised.

"Why is that Jack?" He looked weird and then glanced around the room.

"Just some bad memories is all." He said nothing after that. The door opened and in walked the Doctor smiling. I smiled back at her and glanced at Jack who was fiddling nervously.

"So. You think you're pregnant again?" She asked moving toward me and taking out her stethoscope. I looked at the ground until I felt the scope against my body. "Breathe in for me please?" She asked kindly and I complied. "Okay good, now breath out." I also complied to this demand as well. Jack took my hand and squeezed it gently. She stood and smiled. "Well your heart seems to be in good condition but I need to do a thorough check over. So Mr. Sparrow I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Jack looked worriedly at me and then left the room.

"Okay so now what?" I asked the Doctor as she moved around the room effortlessly.

Jack walked out into the waiting room and sat in a chair. He noticed that a couple with a baby had come in. He smiled at the young couple and wondered if, Jasmine and him would ever be that happy. He smiled at the young man who held the woman happily. He smiled back at Jack then paid attention to his wife. He relaxed into the chair and watched the people out on the street.

Jack had waited almost a half hour. He was becoming very inpatient, he stood and moved over to the door. Right when he was about to open it The door flew open hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground. I ran to his side and ran my hand down the side of his cheek. The doctor giggled and then stepped around the door.

"Are you alright Mr. Sparrow?" Jack tried to focus on one of the doctors and smiled.

"Right as rain." He said and I offered him my hand. He took it and stood shaking his head. I smiled and giggled. He looked tentatively at the doctor. "So is she or isn't she?" He asked nervously. I smiled and buried my face in his shoulder. He smiled and watch the doctor's face.

"Well Mr. Sparrow it seems you're in luck. You're going to be a father." She said a big smile on her face. Jack's smile soon matched hers. He picked me up and spun us around hugging me to him excitedly.

* * *

**_Hello everyone.. i'm getting my wisdom teeth out Friday so it might be a while before I can get back on.. I'm sorry you guys.. but.. I'm leaving my first mate in charge those days... so if me crew have any questions ye can ask 'er... all new comers are ta talk ta me first mate.. but yeah... so pelase Read and Reveiw.._**

**_Luv_**

**_Captain Rose _**


	35. Meeting Papa

_Jack put me down finally and took my hand leading me out of the doctor's office. I smiled and leaned into his feel. _

_"Now are we going to my father's house?" I asked playfully pushing him. He smiled and tapped my shoulder. _

_"Aye. Lead the way." With that I practically ran down the streets till I found the street I lived on. I could see the little house, it wasn't far so I slowed my pace a bit and let Jack catch up. "Ye in some kind of hurry love?" He asked and I looked at the house which was coming up quickly._

_"For some reason Jack I feel like I should have been home. Like something terrible has happened to my father." I looked him in the eye. He tried to smile his reassurance and I laughed because it wasn't working. _

_"He'll be fine luv." I smiled and moved up the front porch stairs. Moving up to the door Jack followed me. I motioned for him to stay where he was for a minute. He nodded and stood there. I heard a female voice coming from inside and I opened the door cautiously._

_"I want me money Wellburg." It was a strange female voice one I had never heard before._

_"You'll get it I promise." I heard a smack, which made me run into the living room. I saw my dad lieing on the floor holding his face in his hand._

_"Hey!" I screamed at the women. She was tall, and wore a black shirt with a long black leather Trench coat, the buttons on her caot were human bones (more than likely the people she killed) black pants, and leather boots. Hung about her waist were two samurai swords. She had long blonde hair which hung to about her mid back. Her eyes were a mixture of purple, black, and blue. "No one hits my dad and gets away with it." She looked at my father and then at me._

_"So ye be his pathetic child. He's told me all about you. You ran away with a despicable Pirate Captain." I stepped forward and drew my sword. _

_"Watch how ye talk about my fiancée." I growled placing the sword at the base of her neck. I nodded for her to leave and she threw her hands up._

_"I'll be back." She glared at my father and then turned to storm out. Once she was at the door she turned back around and smirked. "Just wait ye old fool. I'll get ye." She then stormed out of the house and Jack came in not thinking. My father stood and glared at him._

_"Who are you?" He growled. I looked at my father with softened eyes. I then moved to stand next to Jack. _

_"Father." I took a breath and then studied his face. "This is Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain of the Black Pearl and soon to be my husband." Father looked shocked he turned from us and moved into the kitchen. I looked at Jack who looked into my eyes and then I left his side and went into the kitchen with my father. _

_"How could you do this to me Jasmine? I mean I know I wasn't the best father but, a bloody Pirate!" Father threw open one cupboard after another looking for his Whiskey. When he finally found it he took a good hard swig._

_"Father he maybe a pirate but he is a good man. He has never mistreated me or don wrong unto me." I looked at my father and took his whiskey from him. "And you shouldn't be drinking this!" I told him. He glared at me and turned away from me. _

_"What ever you want. I don't care anymore Jasmine." I sighed and put the Whiskey container on the table and moved to my father's side. _

_"Who was that lady and what money do you owe her?" I asked him a little concerned. I knew my father was a gambler but I didn't know just how much._

_"She loaned me a ship to go out looking for you and I kind of damaged the ship and now she wants money for the repairs or…" He stopped and looked down at the fireplace. I put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Or what papa?" He looked at me and then I saw a tear form in his eye._

_"Or else she is going to take me on her ship and kill me." He finished this sentence and I had to step back. I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. He moved over to the table and sat down patting the seat beside him. I sat beside him and watched his face for any expression. "Why don't you call this Jack fellow in so I can get to know him a bit better?" My father questioned. I smiled and called for Jack to come into the kitchen. He sat beside me and across from my father. He held my hand as he talked to my father._

_"So you Two have known each other for a long while now huh?" I smiled and nodded. "Is there anything else I need to know about your relationship before I give you my blessing?" I looked at Jack. He nodded and I looked back at my father._

_"Dad." I breathed in long and slow. "You were gonna be a grandfather." I told him calmly. He looked as though he were gonna pass out. _

_"What? You two weren't even married yet and… wait what do you mean I was going to be?" I looked at Jack who hung his head and I explained everything that had happened to our first child. Jack would squeeze my hand once in a while letting me know that he was there for me.

* * *

_

_**Still more room on board the Cemetary... please Read and Review... I wont be on very much come the 29th for a while because of my teeth getting cut out and stuff.. but I will update ASAP... I promise... Also Please check out my New story Saving Grace... thanks **_

_**Luv**_

_**-Captain Rose- **  
_


	36. Will and Elizabeth

After I explained what had happened to Rose. Father had sat down with his head in his hands. I took Jack's hand and squeezed hard enough to get his attention. When I did I gave him a weak smile and kissed his forehead.

"So you actually fought to get my daughter back?" Father then looked up and into Jack's eyes. Jack shared this look for only a few minutes and then went back to looking at me.

"o' course I did. I luv ye daughter and I would cross the most dangerous water to 'ave her." Jack said and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Father looked us over and then smiled. He stood and motioned for me to come to him. So I stood and Jack followed me. My father took my hand and hugged me close to him.

"Is this really what you want Jasmine? To be married to a pirate?" I looked back at Jack and smiled. I turned back to face my father and kissed his cheek.

"Yes Papa this is what I want." My father looked at the ground and then back at me , slowly turning to face Jack.

"Jack. I have not seen my daughter this happy in years. What ever you are doing to make her so happy then I will give you my daughter's hand in marriage just as long as I get to see her smile again." I smiled at my father and then turned to hug Jack. He opened his arms and took me in his strong arms. When jack let me pull away just enough to turn and focus on my father. I smiled my thanks to him.

"Papa we're going to go tell Will and Elizabeth now." He smiled and nodded. I stood pulling Jack with me. We started to head out of the house when I stopped suddenly and looked back. Jack tugged my arm gently and pulled me from the little world I was visiting. I turned and smiled and continued our walk to Elizabeth's. I had sent her many letters letting her know how Jack and I were doing. In return she had wrote many letters to me explaining that her and will just had a little girl. I was so thrilled for her. I couldn't wait to see her and Will and the new baby.

We came around the corner to the big white house on the corner and I smiled as I seen Will walking toward his house. He must have just gotten off work.. I smiled and let go of Jack's hand running toward Will. I could feel Jack's eyes on me the whole time. Even as I jumped on Will's back and hugged him after I got off of him. Jack caught up with us and smiled at Will.

"Good ta see ye again whelp." I smiled as Will glared at him.

"Yeah okay you mangy Pirate." I laughed as Jack returned Will's glare.

"Watch it ye Scaly wag. I may be a mangy Pirate but I still be yer Cap'n, ye just remember that." Jack said pointing a finger at Will. Whom put his hands in the air and laughed.

"It's good to see you again Jack. Jasmine, you're looking absolutely stunning.' I blushed and took Jack's hand again. Jack smiled and kissed the top of my forehead.

"We 'ave a little surprise fer Elizabeth and yerself." Jack informed him with a funny face. Will gave me a look and I smiled and shrugged.

"I promised him that he could tell you guys. I already announced it to my father. So now it's his turn." I giggled as Will made the same face as Jack and then turned to continue into the house.

"Will you two be coming in then?" he called over his shoulder. Jack looked at me and took off after Will pulling me with him. We entered the main room of the house and heard Elizabeth coming down the stairs. Will kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"Jack, Jasmine. It's marvelous to see you two again." I rushed over and hugged Elizabeth. She smiled and then went to hug Jack.

"It's wonderful to be 'ere. " Will gave Jack a look as Elizabeth ushered us into the library for Tea. Well water for Jack and Tea for the three of us.

"Are you going to fill us in on this good news or are you going to keep us waiting?" Elizabeth looked at me and I smiled. She then focused her attention on Jack.

"Will, Elizabeth." He took a deep breath and then look at me. I nodded and he continued. "Jasmine and I are gettin married." Will's jaw dropped and Elizabeth looked as if she were going to faint. I stood and moved to Jack.

* * *

_**Hey everyone... Captain Rose here.. In full recovery.. I'm still really sore.. but I'm ready to take back the wheel of my beautiful Cemetary.. i'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I'm having a few ideas pop to mind as I keep going. YOu guys may not like me here in the next couple of chapters... but you'll know why... please Read and Review...**_

_**luv**_

_**Captain Rose **_


	37. Sparrows in flight

"Wow" Will finally managed to say. He had also managed to close his mouth and congratulate both of us. He had been so happy for Jack. I could see it in his eyes. Elizabeth and I spent the next two weeks preparing The Pearl, I could see it in Norrington's eyes, he hated being there. The governor looked scared to death. I smiled and kissed Jack one last time before heading back to Will and Elizabeth's place to get ready. I stepped through the door to the room where Elizabeth had my dress. It had been so long since I had been in one of these.

I moved over to the satin white dress and slid it over my head. It was low off the shoulders and sprawled effortlessly to the floor. The skirt itself shimmered in the sun and I smiled. I heard Elizabeth's faint knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and the door swung open. My father entered followed by Elizabeth.

"You're so beautiful Jas." My father said taking me in his arms. I could tell that he had been crying but I wasn't to bring it up in front of Elizabeth. I pulled away from him and smiled at Elizabeth.

Jack stood in front of Will as he fixed his tie. Will finally smiled at Jack and backed away. Jack look more nervous than Will had ever seen him.

"The jitters?" Will asked a cocky smile plastered on his face. Jack gave him a toothy grin back and then sat on a chair.

"Aye. I don believe I've e'er been this nervous." Jack inhaled deeply holding it for a few moments and then releasing it. "I 'ust wanna make 'er 'appy mate. I be so damn scared that I'll fail." Jack put his head in his hands. Will moved over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know Jack I felt that way about Elizabeth. I didn't think I would ever make her as happy as she could have been with Norrington, but Elizabeth tells me everyday how happy she is that she decided to go with me instead of him. You're good to her Jack, even old Norrington can see that." Will gave him a comforting smile and then Jack stood.

"I think it be time we got out 'ere mate." Will smiled and followed Jack of the Captain's cabin and onto the main deck of the Pearl. Jack stood and waited patiently for me to enter. My father stood at the top of the Gangplank waiting to give me away. I smiled finally reaching him and allowed him to take my arm.

"SO this is it then?" I could see the tears in his eyes, but I kept facing Jack. The walk was slow and torturous, but I made it in dew time. Jack eyes went wide when he first saw me step onto the deck and then a smile claimed his features. As I neared Jack my life with him flashed before my eyes. It brought me to tears but I smiled and moved next to my future husband.

"Who gives this women to this man?" asked the priest. My Father looked at me one last time and hugged me.

"I do. Her father." I smiled and kissed his cheek. After that our vows went quickly. The whole time my heart pounded and was beating wildly. When jack finally lifted the Vail to kiss me it was as if time had stopped. As I turned to face the crew and everyone else who had come to enjoy this occasion, I felt different in a way, almost a different person. As Jack and I descended down the Gangplank and into the carriage that was to take us back to Will and Elizabeth's I smiled at him and he took me in closer to his side. He whispered softly in my ear.

"'ere is right where ye belong." He smiled and then helped me into the carriage. Life was going to be good from here on out. I could feel it.

When we arrived at the house Jack and I helped Will and Elizabeth set up. Most of the time Jack would stop me from lifting something heavy which in turn earned us a look from the two. Elizabeth had to go and feed the baby but I stayed to set up. People would be arriving soon and I wanted this night to be perfect. As we finished Jack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me nuzzling my neck softly.

"So 'ows it feel to be Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow luv?" He asked still taking his time in nuzzling my neck. I smiled to myself and thought about the question for a short while. Then turning in his arms I replied,

"It feels great Jack, and just to think we already have a child on the way. Our lives together will be amazing." He smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth to his probing tongue before pulling away with a slight blush crossing my cheeks. He smiled and took my hand leading me to the door and opening it. We allowed the first of the guests inside and talked with them for a long while. It was getting late and I had not seen my father all night?

* * *

Heyeveryone..it's me again lol.. uh... i'm stuck on my other story so if you guys couldhelp me come up with a romantic setting for that story that would be great.. please read and review..**_ Luv Always -Captain Rose-_**


	38. The note

I moved down the hall toward the empty rooms. I knocked on the door to my father's room.

"Papa?" I called through the door, but I didn't get a response. My heart pounded in my chest. I had seen this happening in my dreams. I opened the door a crack. "Papa?" I called into the room once more. There was still no answer. I pushed the door open the whole way. I gasped as I seen the note.

"JACK!" I screamed and hit my knees. Tears gathered in my eyes as I took in the surroundings. The window was open and there was a sheet bloody and torn. Jack came running over to me followed by Will and Elizabeth. Norrington came sometime after.

"Darlin' whats…" Jack cut himself off as he hit the floor behind me. Will walked by and picked up the note. Elizabeth sank to her knees at my side. Will opened the note carefully and read it to himself at first. He then shot Jack a concerned look.

"Jack…" Jack glared at will.

"Whelp, just read the damn thing." Will sighed and then began to read the note out loud.

"Jasmine, if ye ever wish ta see ye precious father, ever again, ye'll bring the map and the money ye're father owes me. I want the money and the map to the hills of Tortuga. We'll make an exchange then. Ye're father, fer me map and me money.

Captain Raven." Tears flooded my eyes more steadily. Jack wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to his body, my own body shook with my sobs. Elizabeth rubbed her hand up and down my back as Jack and Will exchanged glances. Jack knew what was to come, but could only hope and pray that for the baby's sake I would think things through. I pushed Jack away and then looked at him through teary eyes. Jack came and took my hand once again.

"Shall I go after them Jasmine?" Norrington had stepped forward and looked me over obviously knowing about my condition. I gave my best smile.

"No. This trip is for me to make alone. Only I know where he hid the map and the money. She'll more than likely have men watching the house. If they see more than just me entering and leaving that house then they will tell Raven and she will definitely kill my father then. Jack I will need you to take me to Tortuga as fast as you can. My father's life depends on it." Jack nodded and then looked at Will. Jack left go of me and took Will by the arm and lead him around back toward the back porch. Will sat on a chair and Jack took the one in front of him.

"What's on your mind Jack?" Will said looking out toward the garden. Jack followed his gaze and watched as two birds took off in flight.

"Will… I know this Cap'n Raven. I know 'er quite well." Will raised an eyebrow. "I was in Tortuga years before I ever meet Jasmine. I entered a tavern one night and there she sat. She was right at the bar. Some man walked up to her and was making rude comments so I went up to stop him, which I did. After the man left she turned around and stood face to face with me. She had backed me up against a wall saying how she didn't need anyone's help and how that just shows she was weak. I was quicklly able to switch our positions. I pined her to the wall and you can only imagine where it went from there." Jack finished as he looked at the ground Will looked Jack over.

"What does this have to do with Jasmine?" He asked not really wanting to hear the answer. Jack let out a small sigh.

"Well whelp. Years later I came across her once again and she wasn't in the best of moods with me. She swore revenge on me because she had seen me with another lass a month prior. I'm scared she is going to do something to Jasmine's father as a way of getting back at me through her." Will's eyes widened.

"You don think she would really do that, do you Jack?" Jack looked solemnly at the ground and then back up at Will.

* * *

**_Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever... I went on vacation and then it was just like mayhem..lol.. but the Cap'n always pulls through.. I'm taking back comand of me ship so crew be ready ta set sail... lol... I need all me officers to e-mail me and give me a status report lol.. he he.. or you could just say hi lol... ;) please R&R and let me know what you think..._**

**_luv_**

**_Cap'n Rose Sparrow /3 _**


	39. Money and A Map

I shut the carriage door behind me and took one last glimpse at Jack and Will. Jack smiled wearily and Will nodded for me to get moving. I turned and walked to dirt lane that I knew would take me to where all my nightmares had started. This is the one place where my world had been turned upside down and inside out. I could see the log house coming into view. My mother had always wanted to live in a log cabin. She said there was something enchanting about them. I just realized that I was only a few feet from the porch when I heard something in the bushes next to the porch. I stopped looked it over and then proceed. I got to the door and was able to hear voices inside.

"What if she doesn't show Cap'n then what?" A strong male voice boomed from near the door. I heard footsteps and then a loud smack.

"Numb skull." I heard the familiar female voice. I cracked the door open just a bit. I saw that it was Captain Raven and one of her crewmen. "Then we kill the old bat." She moved out of site. "Right here and right now," I almost gasped. I couldn't believe it she wasn't going to hand him over. She was going to straight out kill him. I turned and ran from the porch. I didn't dare look back. I ran until I saw the carriage in sight and saw Jack jumping out and running to me. My eyes watered but I wasn't going to loose it, not now.

"Jas, what be wrong? What 'appened?" Jack cradled me in his arms as Will followed him out of the carriage. I put my face in his chest and inhaled his calming scent.

"Jack it doesn't matter if I give her the map or not. She is going to kill him. She's going to kill my father!" I practically screamed. I don't know what made him matter so much to me even after everything he let happen to me. I wanted my father to somehow come out of this alive.

"Jasmine. Listen to me. I don know how but me and Will are gonna try and get your dad out of there. You need to stale the Captain and her Crewmen." I looked at Will who had a promising look in his eye. I nodded and moved away from Jack. He kissed me deeply and whispered for me to be careful. I walked back down the dirt lane once more. I thought through everything I was going to do and by the time I reached the porch I thought that I had everything pretty well thought out. I pushed open the door and was greeted with the site of my father strapped to a chair. His face bloody and cut, his eyes almost swollen shut. It made me grimace.

"Well if it isn't daddy's little girl. You actually came to get the map." She smiled and then glared at my father. I looked at him and his eyes begged and pleaded me not to. I looked away and back at the ground. "Well don 'ust stand 'round all day. Go 'nd get me map!" she yelled pushing me any which way. I stumbled and glanced out the window. I saw Jack running around the back of the house. I walked back into my old bedroom and knelt on the floor. I tapped the wood floor and found the hollowed out area. I lifted up the floorboard and reached down pulling up a small iron case. I set it on the floor in front of me and opened it. I quickly glanced on the bed. My old stuffed bear was still where I left it. Finally getting the iron case opened I pulled out the map and a back of gold and silver. I locked the case once again and stood walking back down the hall toward the open living room.

Once in the living room I was shocked to see Jack and Will in the clutches of Raven. She smiled evilly and placed the gun to my father's head.

"We 'ad an agreement Lassy." She simply stated. My eyes watered and I clenched my hand around the map.

"I know." I stated trying not to let the tears flow from my eyes. She pulled out her cutlass and ran the dull side down the side of Jack's neck.

"I should kill all three of em fer this, but if ye throw me the map and money now. I'll be nice enough to spare them." I looked her in the eye and saw that I had no other choice. I threw her the map and money and Will and Jack were soon at my side.

"What about my father?" I asked half in tears. She smiled wider and placed the gun to his chest. "No!" I screamed in pure rage. "We had an agreement!" She fired the shot without thinking. My father's eyes widened in pain but he made not a sound. Then his head dropped lifeless like. I feel to my knees as Raven and her crew ran out of the house and back to their ship. Tears flooded my eyes and blurred my vision. I felt a handon my shoulder and strong arms wrap around me. I pushed both away not caring. I stood and ran to the chair cutting my father loose. He feel limply into my arms. I laid him on the floor and felt the hot tears pour from my eyes. My father's eyes fluttered open weakly.

"You're so beautiful." He groaned in pain and a tear the first tear that I had ever seen him cry feel from his eye. "Do not change my daughter. Love him through and through, you do not have forever. Forgive and forget………" His eyes fluttered shut.

"Father." I laid my head on his blood stained chest. "Father please don't leave me. I need you." He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"Let memories guide you…" his pupils dilated and his hand feel limp. I lay across his chest and cried. He had not been the best father he could have been, but he was still my father. Jack came over and picked me up, and walked me back to the carriage. He set me inside and then crawled in himself. Will follow soon after. I laid my head in Jack's lap and let the tears claim my eyes.

We were soon back at Will and Elizabeth's. Will exited first and jack follow carrying me. I had fallen asleep sometime during the long ride home. For now, that is were I wanted to be. I wanted to dream.

* * *

**_Hey everyone... this be you're Cap'n and I be very disappointed... :( I 'ad only 1 person from me crew e-mail me and check in... thats not good... and I 'ad only 1 re-view that makes me wanna quite writing. now c'mon I know ye can do better. Make ya Cap'n Proud! R&R(READ! and REVIEW! please?)_**

**_Luv_**

**_Cap'n Rose _**


	40. another sad ending

When I next awoke, I found that I was back at Elizabeth's. I sat up and looked around. That's when it hit me what all had happened earlier. The door opened slightly and Jack's head poked through the opening. He smiled at first and then looked serious. He moved over to the bed and took my hand.

"Jasmine." Him saying my name caused me to look at him. His deep chocolate eyes were filled with concern. "'Ow are ye feelin'?" my eyes watered and I looked at the sheets.

"Except for the fact that my father's dead." He shook his head.

"Ye know what I mean." He placed a gentle hand on my stomach. "'Ows our baby?" Jack rubbed the small area of my stomach.

"I think okey. I haven't felt any reason to worry." He smiled and kissed my lips gently. He pulled away and my father's memory played back in my head. He told me to let my memories guide me. I finally under stood. I looked Jack in the eyes. "I need to go back Jack. I have to go back there." He looked sad almost scared. He knew where this was headed.

"Jasmine ye're 'most 6 months along now. I can't 'ave ye taken any risks." I glared daggers at him. His eyes softened and he readied himself for the worst.

"Jack you don't understand this woman killed my father and I have a second map that could take us to her. I could.." He cut me off with a look that would kill the mightiest worrier.

"Ye could what Jasmine. Killing her will not bring ye're father back." He practically yelled. My hands clenched in furry.

"I know that Jack, but I want some justice for the unjust that became of my father. Does he not deserve that?" I exclaimed back. Jack took a breath and closed his eyes. He had always been patient with me.

"Jasmine ye're about six months inta ya pregnancy, and it be my baby ye be 'aving. Jasmine if this one goes wrong ye know well as me it could take ye're life." Tears claimed his eyes. "It was hard enough loosin' me first born. I don wanna loose you too." It hit me just then how selfish I was truly being. I took Jack into my arms and hugged him close to me.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I love you." I kissed his forehead. He pulled away and placed a gentle hand on my stomach again.

"Ye be startin ta show luv." We both smiled and he kissed me gently. Will walked in and smiled.

"The doctors here Jack. Just like you wanted." Jack smiled at me. I shook my head and smiled back.

"I just wanted ta be safe luv." I kissed him one last time.

"I understand Jack. Thank you." He left the room and the doctor walked in. She smiled sweetly and moved next to the bed.

"Ready for you're check up Mrs. Sparrow." I smiled that was the first time anyone used my new name.

"Yes I am." I said sweetly and allowed the Doctor to start her examination.

Will watched as Jack moved from chair to chair in the dinning room. Jack was too nervous even for his own good.

"Jack!" Will said in a stern voice. It caused Jack's head to snap in Will's direction.

"What is it whelp?" Jack asked a little frustrated. Will smiled at his friend's frustration.

"Jack you need to sit down Jasmine is a strong girl she'll be fine. I promise." Jack let a breath out in frustration and then flopped down beside Will.

"I guess you're right whelp. I need ta realize that she isn't some weak little girl." Will smiled at Jack and then Elizabeth came through the doors from the kitchen to the living room holding three drinks. Will stood and went to help her. She smiled at Jack and sat beside Will.

"So the doctor is here then?" Elizabeth asked trying to keep the questions simple. Jack just nodded his head and looked back toward the door of my room. "Jack she'll be fine." Jack almost fell out of his chair as he heard the door open and then close. He rushed over to the doctor.

"So how is she?" he asked impatiently. The doctor smiled sadly.

"She'll be fine. The baby though is going to be premature. She should be having it in about two months. There is a small chance it will not pull through." She finished and Jack pushed past her and into the room. I sat on my bed tears coming from my eyes. Jack slowly made his way over to the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

_**Hey everyone... Cap'n Rose here.. please R&R thanks**_

_**Luv Cap'n Rose **_


	41. E'erythin's gonna be alright

_**Thanks to a new inspiration in my life… I think I've been able to write better love scenes now because of this man showing me what love REALLY is supposed to be... This chapter was created with the help of Deriks Spently and his lasted hit. Come A Little Closer Baby. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_

"_Come a little closer baby,_

_I feel like laying you down_

_on a bed of sweet surrender_

_Where we can work it all out."_

Jack pulled me closer to him. I could hear his heart beat in tune with mine. Just as it had been that night on the deck of the pearl.

"Jasmine, please love, the doc. Said the baby would pull through. Please Jasmine everything will be fine." I looked up into his soft brown eyes. He laid a hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Jack I feel like I failed you. This is the second time I haven't been able to give you a normal child." I let a single tear fall from my eye. Jack quickly brought his thumb to my cheek to wipe it away.

"It doesn't matter ta me Jasmine. It's our child that be all I really care about." He smiled at me mischievously. I couldn't help but smile back he had that effect on me. He moved his face closer to my own and kissed me softly. Brushing our lips together teasingly at first, but that kissing me gently. Moving on top of me so that he straddles my hips and pushes my shoulders gently so that I lay on the bed. I smile against his lips and comply to his request. My back now against the bed I couldn't help but let myself surrender to his knowing touch once again.

"_There ain't nothing that love can't fix_

_Girl it's right here at our fingertips_

So come a little closer baby

I feel like laying you down"

His lips hovered over my own for a small moment. He brought them down and brushed them ever so gently against my own. I shivered in shear delight. I couldn't believe this man was my husband. Soon to be a wonderful father.

"Jack I love you so." He looked at me for a moment, then bent his neck to lick and kiss his way down my neck. His hands fidgeted with my breasts through the thin layer of cloth. I closed my eyes and took it all in. I was so happy to feel him like this again. "Make love to me Jack. Please" I moaned feeling fingers playing around the entrance he knew so well. His eyes meet mine.

"Ye don 'ave ta asks me twice love." He smiled mischievously. I smiled back and sat up a little ways to help him take my nightshirt over my head. He smiled and took in what he saw. I shivered under his un-nerving gaze. He noticed this and kissed my breasts. He took his leave and stood to rid himself of his clothes. He took his shirt over his head teasingly slow. He showed off his well-toned stomach, and the tanned skin that I had come to know so well. He took off his pants and laid on the bed beside me.

"Come a little closer baby

_I feel like lettin go_

_Of everything that stands between us_

And the love we used to know"

I smiled to myself as I felt him move closer to me. He ran a hand down my side; stopping to gently play with my breast. He rolled on top of me and kiss, licked and sucked on certain areas of my body. I tugged his long hair and made him look at me. Breathless from everything he was doing to me.

"Jack… Please make love to me Jack.. Don't tease me." I begged helplessly. All I wanted was to feel him buried so deep with in me that we would become one. He smiled a toothy grin and positioned himself at my entrance. Rubbing the tip of his cock all around my opening. I moaned and arched into him.

"ye like that eh?" He whispered into my ear. Then he gently took my ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it greedily. I smiled as I felt the tip of his cock coming in contact with my entrance. I thrust my hip forward sending him so deep with in me it took even his own breath away. He had to stop moving for just long enough to compose himself.

"_I wanna touch you like a cleansin rain_

_And let it wash all the hurt away_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin go"_

I moaned as I felt him sliding within my entrance. He was so full and so big. He filled me completely. Jack made me feel like I was whole. I wrapped my legs about his waist and caught onto his rhythm. Both of us were thrusting against each other in a perfect symphony. He moaned and arched his back toward the ceiling. I could see that he was close but I wanted this to last.

In that next moment I flipped us me landing on top. I smiled and pulled him from me. He groaned in frustration. I smiled and licked a trail down his stomach and toward his rock hard member. His member twitched as I outlined the bottom with my tongue. Jack moaned and fisted his hands in the sheets. I knew this was torturing him, but I loved to see him when his passion is drawn out and he is forced to hold himself back.

I let my left hand sneak under Jack's member and play with his balls. I licked a long and slow trail up the underside of his member. Jack gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight.

"Does that feel good love?" I looked up at him as he slowly opened his eyes. Jack was about to answer when I took his member into my mouth fully. His back arched and his mouth opened into an O shape. My hand kept massaging his balls. I could feel them tighten as he released into my mouth.

"_if there's still a chance, then take my hand_

_and we'll steal away, up into the night_

_till we make things right, the suns gonna rise_

_on a better day"_

He flipped us and smiled down at me. I could feel that he member was still hard. I smiled back at him wrapped my legs about his waist. He instinctively thrust into.

"How can you still be hard." I groaned feeling him push into me and then slowly pull back out.

"Ye'd be amazed at," He groaned and closed his eyes, "What ye can do once ye set yer mind ta it." He opened his eyes slowly and smiled down at me. I moaned and arched into the wonderful man I called my Husband. He was so powerful and so strong. I don think he would ever die. His thrusts were beginning to become more powerful and filled with heated desire. I moaned and arch my back once more as I felt lips lock around my right nipple.

"_come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin you down_

_back to the basics of you and me_

_and what makes the world go round_

_Every inch of you against my skin_

_I wanna be stronger than we've ever been"_

It was all becoming to much for me I was starting to see stars behind my eyes. I closed my eyes and arched my back into his powerful sensation he was giving to me. I could feel my lower body tightening. I cried out his name with my orgasm. Jack bent his head and licked a trail up the side of my neck and he rammed himself into to me three more times. He gently bit down on my neck with his release. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

"God Jack I love you." I said running my hands gently down his back. Jack rolled off me and laid on his side. He was so handsome. He took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"As I love ye Jasmine Marie Sparrow." I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed my lips gently and held me closer to him.

"So come a little closer baby 

_I feel like strippin ya down_

_Come a little bit closer baby_

_Just a little bit closer baby_

_Come a little bit closer baby_

_I feel like layin you down"_


	42. baby born

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of Jack's naked form wraped around my own. I smiled to myself as I felt his member twitch and jump against my arse cheek. I smiled wider thinking of what he was dreaming. I crawled out of bed careful not to wake him. I could tell last night was rough because of how extra hard it was to stand. I dressed silently and opened the door to our room. I was about to step out of the room when a sharp pain went out through my entire body. I let out a small groan of pain, which must have been enough to wake Jack. He sat straight up in bed and looked over in my direction. I was bent forward leaning on the door frame.

"Jasmine?" he got out of the bed and moved toward me. He was still naked and it made me smile against the pain i was feeling. "Jasmine love? Are ye alright?" He asked me taking my hand and leading me back to the bed. I smiled up at him as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack darling." He looked me over curiously. This made me smile wider. "Jack. I believe it's time." Jack stood straight and his eyes went wide. He stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. I looked into his deep chocolate eyes. "Jack. Go get Elizabeth." He smiled and nodded. He was about to run out of the room with no pants, I was about to yell for him when he stooped in the door way and turned smiling at me. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Then quickly rushed out the door. i laid back on the bed. Pain taking control of my body. It didn't seem like it took very long before Elizabeth was at the bed and pushing Jack out of the room.

* * *

Jack whined to Elizabeth to please let him in but Elizabeth wouldn't have it. She pushed him out of the room and Jack went into the Kitchen. It was just then that he realized how much he couldn't wait to be back out on the open sea. Jack asked for a nice glass of wine. He had never had the taste for it but as of now. It's the only thing that would settle his nerves. He didn't hear Will coming up behind him. Will smiled at the back of his friend as he put the Wine glass down and took a long gulp out of the bottle. Jack silently sat on the stool beside Jack.

"What would Jasmine say if she saw this?" He asked smiling not ever looking at Jack. Jack gave a little jump and put the bottle down quickly. He looked pleadingly at Will.

"Please don tell 'er mate. This would rip 'er pretty little heart in two." he stated bluntly. He looked Will in the eyes for a long moment and then looked down at the counter once more. Will smiled and then took the bottle taking a long swig as well.

"Of course not Cap'n. i'd never squeal on me own Cap'n." Will stated slipping back into the pirate slang he had caught up to in the many adventures ha and Jack had taken before Will married Elizabeth and Elizabeth had introduce Jack to Jasmine. Jack smiled and then took the bottle from him.

"This reminds me of the many adventures we 'ad together." Jack said smiling at Will brightly. Will only acknowledge the thought. For he had already slipped back into all the fun filled memories. Jack and Will sat and talked as hours passed. Jack finally had pushed the bottle away before he got to drunk.

Elizabeth finally walked out of the room a smile on her face. She was holding a very small bundle in her arms. Jack smiled as it came to him what the bundle was. It was Jasmine and his baby. Butterflies swelled in his stomach. He stood and moved over to Elizabeth. She smiled happily.

"It's a boy Jack." He looked at Elizabeth with Joy filled eyes as he took the baby boy into his arms and craddled the sleeping babe against his body. He was about to ask about Jasmine but Elizabeth read his mind and answered him before the question left his mouth. "She's fine Jack. Extremely tired but her pulse is holding steady and she is breathing normally. She'll be fine. There were some minor difficulties but nothing that should have been extremely harmful to the baby. The doctor is on his way to look at both of them. Just to make sure." He smiled and kissed Elizabeth's cheek and took his place at the counter smiling down at his baby boy.

"I 'ave a son. Who would 'ave thought 'hat ole Cap'n Jack Sparrow would e'er 'ave a son?" he gently ran his fingers over the baby's newly cleaned skin and watched the little boy in his arms sleep.

* * *

**_hey everyone I wanna thank everyone for their awesome Ideas. and yes this is the last Chapter of this Story.. so...i'm not sure what the next one will be called but I will keep you posted. Please R&R thank you_**

**_Captain Rose_**


End file.
